That Butler and The Young Mistress
by AwesomelyTwisted
Summary: Adik dari Ciel Phantomhive kembali. WARNING: Akan ada chapter yang mengandung adegan yang tidak cocok untuk anak dibawah umur. Slightly AU. COMMENTS ARE TREASURED. CRITIQUES ARE LOVED. STRAIGHT.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: All the Kuroshitsuji casts are belong to Yana Toboso. I only own the plot and the OCs.

Sinar matahari menyeruak untuk memenuhi sebuah perpustakaan yang di penuhi oleh buku – buku tua dan kusam. Seorang pria paruh baya beserta dengan seorang gadis belia sedang menikmati teh mereka. Pria paruh baya tersebut menyesap tehnya dan menatap gadis belia yang duduk di seberangnya.

Pria paruh baya itu berdeham untuk memperoleh perhatian gadis belia tersebut.

"Aku rasa, sudah saatnya kau kembali ke London," ujar pria itu.

Gadis itu menatap walinya tidak senang. Sang wali menyadari tatapan menusuk gadis itu dan menghela nafas.

"Mengapa? Kau tidak setuju?"

Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya. Pria paruh baya tersebut berjalan menuju meja kerjanya dan mengambil selembar halaman koran yang halamannya telah menguning dan kusam. Ia membenahi letak kacamatanya dan membaca huruf – huruf yang telah tercetak di halaman tersebut.

"Lihat berita ini? Sejak itu, aku telah membawamu pergi.. Dan aku rasa sudah waktunya untukmu kembali ke tempat ini,"

Gadis itu membaca halaman koran yang rapuh tersebut.

**Api Melahap Kediaman Phantomhive**

Gadis itu memejamkan kedua matanya. Bagaimana ia bisa melupakan peristiwa itu? Peristiwa itu telah merubah hidupnya.

"Kau sudah dewasa. Jika kau berkata 21 tahun itu masih anak – anak, aku akan membuangmu.." gurau pria paruh baya itu.  
>"Aku harap kau masih ingat bahasa Inggris," pria paruh baya itu terkekeh.<p>

Gadis itu hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah.

"Aku sudah terbiasa di Italia," akhirnya gadis itu berbicara.  
>"Itu bukan alasan untuk melupakan tanah kelahiranmu,"<p>

Gadis itu tidak bisa mengelak. Ketika Paman Franklin-nya menyuruhnya untuk melakukan sesuatu, ia harus menuruti perintah Paman Franklin-nya.

"Tidakkah kau merindukan udara London? Rumahmu? Kakakmu?"

Franklin tersenyum penuh arti ketika gadis itu tersentak mendengar soal kakaknya.

"Bagaimana, Audrey?" tanya Franklin.

Audrey menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Ia selama ini mengira bahwa kakaknya telah mati bersama api yang melahap rumahnya. Ketika ia mendapat surat mengenai pernikahan kakaknya lima tahun yang lalu, ia hampir tidak mempercayainya. Akhirnya, Franklin-lah yang menghadiri pesta pernikahan kakaknya sedangkan ia tetap di Italia untuk menyelesaikan sekolahnya.

"Kita akan berangkat minggu depan!" ujar Franklin.  
>"APA?"<p>

_Prologue,  
>End<em>

Helloooo~~! I'm AwesomelyTwisted XDDD

Saya baru dalam hal beginian(nulis fanfic maksudnya)soalnya biasanya aku nulis fanfic pake artis ._."

Untuk SebaCiel shipper, maafkan saya m(_ _)m ini FF Straight dan karakternya OOC banget =_=

Oh ya, di FF ini, kenyatannya rada gue pelintir seenak jidat /digampar

Ntar di chapter selanjutnya bakal di jelasin…^^


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: All the Kuroshitsuji casts are belong to Yana Toboso. I only own the plot and the OCs.

Dear Ciel Phantomhive..  
>Bagaimana kabarmu, Lady Elizzabeth dan Richard? Aku sangat merindukan kalian semua. Ciel, apakah kau masih ingat dengan Audrey? Sekarang ia telah berusia 21 tahun.. Waktu cepat berlalu bukan? Minggu depan aku akan ke London bersamanya. Ia akan tinggal di London setelahnya. <em>And by the time you receive this letter, I probably already arrive in London^^. See you soon, Ciel..<em>

_P.S : Ciel, find her a lover.. She turns down all the Earls in Italy. Can you believe that?_

Sincerely,  
><em><span>Franklin<span>_

Ciel masih tidak percaya apa yang ia baca. Audrey—adik kandungnya yang di asuh oleh Paman Franklin sejak peristiwa kebakaran—akan kembali dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, ternyata adiknya telah berusia 21 tahun. Well, sudah lama mereka tidak bertemu, pasti ia bertumbuh.

Kini ia sibuk membayangkan bagaimana adiknya terlihat. Ciel hanya mengingat sepotong – sepotong kenangan bersama adiknya itu. Seingat Ciel, adiknya itu berambut hitam seperti ayahnya dan bergelombang seperti ibunya. Kedua bola matanya berwarna hitam seperti ayahnya.

Ciel tersenyum senang.

"Sebastian!" panggil Ciel.

Seorang butler tinggi tegap memasuki ruangan Ciel. Sebastian menyilangkan sebelah tangannya di depan dada.

"Sebastian, adikku dan Paman Franklin akan datang berkunjung dari Italia. Buatlah semuanya menjadi sempurna," perintah Ciel.  
>"Maafkan saya yang lancang ini, tuan, bukankah anda anak tunggal?" tanya Sebastian hati – hati.<br>"Hmm.. Tidak.. Aku lupa cerita padamu soal adikku ini.. Semenjak Phantomhive's Manor terbakar sekitar dua dekade yang lalu, ia di rawat oleh Paman Franklin di Italia," jelas Ciel.  
>"Sekarang mereka akan berkunjung?" Sebastian memastikan.<br>"Well, Paman Franklin hanya berkunjung. Namun, Audrey akan tinggal di sini. Mungkin ia akan menjadi _Queen's Watchdog_ juga," suara Ciel makin kecil.  
>"<em>Yes, My Lord<em>,"

Dengan itu, Sebastian langsung pergi untuk menyiapkan kamar untuk tamu mereka. Ketika Sebastian sedang menyiapkan kamar untuk Audrey, ia mendengar suara pria paruh baya memanggil nama Ciel.

"Ciel!"  
>"Paman!"<p>

Entah mengapa, rasa penasaran Sebastian terpancing. Kira – kira bagaimana rupa adik dari tuannya itu? Seorang mistress yang di perkirakan hilang selama satu dekade lebih.

Dengan cepat, Sebastian menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan menghampiri Ciel dan kedua tamunya.

"Sebastian, tunjukkan kamar mereka," perintah Ciel ketika Sebastian berada di tangga.  
>"<em>Yes, My Lord,<em>"

Sebastian menatap seorang gadis yang berdiri di belakang _Lord_ Von Voltaire. Gadis itu bertubuh ramping dengan rambut panjang berwarna hitam yang bergelombang dan dikuncir menjadi satu. Sepasang mata bagaikan mutiara hitam yang terpahat di wajahnya membuat ia terlihat… Misterius. Ia mengenakan gaun seragam sebuah asrama putri yang terkenal di Italia.

"Selamat datang _Lord_ Von Voltaire dan _Young Mistress_," ujar Sebastian seraya membungkukan badannya.

Sebastian menunjukkan jalan ke kamar mereka masing – masing. Pertama – tama, ia mengantar _Young Mistress_ ke kamarnya lalu mengantar _Lord_ Von Voltaire ke kamarnya. Setelah itu, dengan hati – hati ia kembali ke kamar _Young Mistress_-nya.

"Saya adalah butler keluarga Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Sebastian.

Sang _Young Mistress_ mengangkat kepalanya, terlihat rona merah muda di pipinya ketika mata mereka bertemu.

"Saya bisa berbicara dalam bahasa Italia jika anda berkehendak demikian," ujar Sebastian dengan bahasa Italia yang fasih.  
>"Tidak.. Aku bisa berbahasa Inggris.."<p>

Suara gadis itu menggema di dalam kepala Sebastian. Suara itu membuat Sebastian ingin mendengarnya lagi dan lagi.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Sebastian.  
>"Hmm.. Sebenarnya.. Aku mengalami kesulitan dengan membuka koperku," jawab Audrey.<p>

Sebastian memasuki kamar Audrey dan mendekati Audrey yang kesulitan dengan kopernya. Setelah beberapa menit berkutat dengan gemboknya, koper tersebut berhasil di buka.

"_There, Young Mistress_,"  
>"<em>Thank you, Sebastian<em>,"

Sebastian membungkukan badannya lalu keluar dari kamar Audrey. Audrey yang berada di dalam langsung membanting tubuhnya ke tempat tidurnya. Ia merasa wajahnya panas jika ia mengingat yang tadi.

"Sebastian," panggil Ciel.  
>"<em>Yes, My Lord<em>,"  
>"Paman Franklin hanya tinggal disini selama tiga hari sedangkan Audrey akan menetap.." ujar Ciel. Sebastian menganggukan kepalanya.<br>"Dan kau harus kuperingatkan, Sebastian.." suara Ciel menajam.  
>"<em><strong>Do not flirt with my little sister,<strong>_" Ciel memberi penekanan terhadap setiap kata – katanya.  
>"Itu adalah permintaan yang sulit, Master.." Sebastian tersenyum licik.<p>

Ciel mendengus kesal.

"Ci~el? Dimana kamu? Kudengar Paman Franklin dan Audrey sedang berkunjung~?" terdengar suara Elizabeth dari ujung lorong.  
>"Lizzy?"<br>"Ah, _there you are_~," Elizabeth tersenyum manis.  
>"Dimana Paman Franklin dan Audrey? Aku merindukan Audrey.." ujar Elizabeth.<br>"Kamarnya di sebelah sini, Lady Elizabeth," ujar Sebastian seraya menunjuk sebuah pintu beberapa meter dari mereka.

Mata Elizabeth berbinar dan langsung masuk begitu saja.

Audrey langsug menoleh ketika ia mendengar pintu kamarnya di buka secara paksa. Di depan pintu, berdirilah Elizabeth Middleford dengan mata berkaca – kaca dan senyum bahagia terplester di wajahnya.

_Padahal tadi ia tenang sekali menanyakan soal Audrey_, pikir Ciel.

"Audrey~!" pekik Elizabeth.

Elizabeth berlari dan melompat ke arah Audrey yang sedang duduk di ujung tempat tidurnya.

"Ufh.."  
>"Ya Tuhan, aku.. Aku.. AUDREY~!" pekik Elizabeth seraya mengencangkan pelukannya.<br>"La-_Lady_ Elizabeth…"

Elizabeth melepaskan pelukannya dan mengguncang – guncang tubuh Audrey. Air mata terus – terusan keluar dari kedua mata hijau Elizabeth.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini? Aku kira kau sudah mati!" teriak Elizabeth.  
>"Lizzy!" tegur Ciel.<br>"Kau membuatku khawatir.. Kau.. Kau menghilang ketika umurmu lima tahun dan tiba – tiba muncul ketika umurmu dua puluh satu tahun! Kau tega!" isak Elisabeth.  
>"<em>Lady<em> Elizabeth.."  
>"Panggil aku Lizzy, dasar bodoh!"<p>

Hebatnya, Eli—Lizzy masih sempat protes ketika ia sedang menangis.

Dua pria, dua wanita dan satu balita duduk mengelilingi meja makan yang besar. Lizzy sedang menyuapi Richard sedangkan Audrey, Franklin dan Ciel hanya bisa saling bertukar pandang satu sama lain. Ciel meraih gelasnya dan menyesap wine-nya. Setelah itu ia berdeham beberapa kali.

"Baik, karena sebelumnya kita belum… Err.. Menyapa satu sama lain secara formal.. Mari lakukan hal itu sekarang," ujar Ciel.  
>"Ciel.. Aku kesini untuk mengembalikan Audrey. Kau pasti tahu itu kan? Aku menemukannya 16 tahun yang lalu, aku menemukannya sekarat di dekat puing bangunan mansion kalian. Aku juga mencarimu, Ciel. Tapi aku tidak menemukanmu dimanapun. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membawanya ke Italia dan mengasuhnya," jelas Franklin.<br>"Lima tahun yang lalu, aku tidak menghadiri pesta pernikahan kalian karena aku masih fokus dalam studiku," ujar Audrey.

Ciel mengangguk mengerti.

"Hmm.. Jadi kudengar kau berhasil lulus dari sebuah sekolah khusus putri di Italia? Mungkin ini terlambat.. Tapi selamat, Audrey," ujar Ciel kaku.  
>"Terima kasih, <em>kakak<em>," ujar Audrey tak kalah kaku.

Ciel yang sedang menyesap wine-nya tiba – tiba tersedak.

"Uhuk.. Bisakah kau memanggilku Ciel saja? Aku merasa aneh ketika aku di panggil _kakak_. Aku bukan kakak yang baik untukmu," ujar Ciel.

Audrey menatap Ciel heran.

"Ciel.. Ingat pesanku," tegas Franklin.  
>"Baik, Paman," ujar Ciel dengan senyum.<p>

Suasana kembali canggung. Yang terdengar hanyalah dentingan peralatan makan Richard.

"Audrey, coba ceritakan bagaimana Italia! Apakah kau sudah punya tunangan? Siapakah pria beruntung itu? Ceritakan padaku!" pinta Lizzy ceria.  
>"Di Italia, aku selalu fokus dengan studiku.. Jadi, aku kurang menikmati masa remajaku seperti gadis lain.. Aku belum terikat dengan siapapun.."<p>

Lizzy memiringkan kepalanya. Telinga Sebastian mendadak menjadi lebih tajam. _Aku belum terikat dengan siapapun_.

"Oh.. Kalau begitu, kau akan kubuat menikmati masa remajamu yang tidak sempat kau nikmati~!"  
>"Li-Lizzy?" Ciel terkejut mendengar pernyataan istrinya.<br>"Hahahaha.. Bagus! Bagus! Terima kasih _Lady_ Elizabeth! Buat ia menikmati masa remajanya yang ia lewatkan.. Selama ini ia adalah gadis kutu buku," tawa Franklin.

Audrey menundukkan kepalanya, malu. Sebastian mengulum senyum. Ia memperhatikan wajah Audrey yang memerah. _How innocent_..

Ciel menyadari tatapan Sebastian. Ciel memicingkan matanya memperingatkan Sebastian. Sebastian mengulas senyum penyesalan _palsu_.

Akhirnya, makan malam tetap berlangsung dengan suara dentingan peralatan makan. Setelah itu, masing – masing dari mereka menuju kamar.

"Ciel, apa yang kau khawatirkan?" tanya Lizzy.

Ciel menghela nafas. Ia memijat dahinya menandakan ia pusing.

"Kau sakit?"

Ciel menggeleng.

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan?"

Ciel menarik nafas panjang. Ia duduk di samping Lizzy.

"Sebastian," ujar Ciel.  
>"Ada apa dengan Sebastian?"<br>"Jika ia berani mendekati adikku.. Aku akan.. Grr.." geram Ciel.  
>"Hihihi.. Biarkan saja dia," ujar Lizzy.<p>

Ciel tersentak mendengar ucapan istrinya itu. Pertama, Sebastian adalah iblis. Kedua, Sebastian adalah pelayan mereka. Ia tidak bisa—dan tidak mau—membiarkan Sebastian dengan seenaknya mendekati adiknya.. Lizzy tersenyum seolah – olah ia mengerti jalan pikiran Ciel.

"Kau pasti berpikir karena Sebastian adalah iblis dan ia adalah pelayan.." ujar Lizzy tiba – tiba.

Mengagetkan. _Bagaimana ia bisa tahu?_

"Ciel, aku telah menghabiskan hampir seluruh hidupku denganmu,"

Ciel mengerjapkan matanya takjub.

"Tapi, aku yakin.. Sebastian serius," Lizzy tersenyum manis.  
>"Sebastian tidak pernah memiliki komitmen dengan wanita manapun, Lizzy,"<br>"Apakah kau pernah melihat iblis—macam Sebastian—yang memasang senyum bodoh ketika menatap Audrey?"  
>"Semua pria akan melakukan itu jika wanita itu Audrey," Ciel membantah.<br>"Ciel, beri Sebastian kesempatan.. Jika kau tidak setuju, cepat carikan Audrey tunangan!" kesabaran Lizzy makin habis.  
>"Ada usul yang menarik?" tanya Ciel kepada Lizzy.<br>"Tidak ada. Kau yang harus mencarikan Audrey tunangan, bukan aku!" judes Lizzy.

Ciel menghela nafas.

Sementara itu, di kamar Audrey…

Audrey sedang menuliskan sesuatu di jurnalnya dengan di temani beberapa batang lilin. Ketika ia sedang menulis dengan serius, ia mendengar ketukan di pintunya. Namun, ia memutuskan untuk tidak menghiraukan ketukan di pintu.

TOK. TOK.

Audrey masih berkutat dengan jurnalnya.

TOK. TOK. TOK.

Akhirnya Audrey meletakkan penanya dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

"_Young Mistress_, air hangatnya sudah siap," ujar Sebastian.

Audrey mengangguk malas. Ia berjalan ke arah kamar mandi di temani oleh Sebastian.

"Apakah anda ingin saya memanggilkan Maylene untuk menggosok punggung anda?" tawar Sebastian.

Mengapa tidak? Selama ini ia selalu melayani dirinya sendiri bukan? Tidak salah bila kali ini ia bermalas – malasan.

"Hm… Tentu.." jawab Audrey singkat.

Sebastian meninggalkan Audrey sendiri di dalam kamar mandi yang luas. Beberapa saat kemudian, Maylene memasuki kamar mandi dengan handuk dan pakaian di tangannya. Ketika Maylene sedang mencuci rambut hitam, panjang, bergelombang dan tebal Audrey, sesuatu terlintas di kepala Maylene.

"Maafkan saya bila saya lancang.. Tapi.. Kemanakah anda selama ini?" tanya Maylene hati – hati.  
>"Aku diasuh oleh Paman Franklin di Italia," jawab Audrey.<p>

Maylene mengangguk mengerti.

".. Seperti _Lord_ Vincent Phantomhive," gumam Maylene.  
>"Kau pernah bertemu dengan ayahku?" tanya Audrey.<br>"Anda mendengarnya..?" Maylene terkejut.  
>"EH… Saya tidak pernah bertemu dengannya.. Tapi, saya sering melihat dari beberapa lukisan yang ada di mansion ini. Rambut <em>Lord<em> Vincent selalu dilukiskan sebagai warna hitam kelam yang indah," jawab Maylene.

Audrey menarik nafasnya dalam – dalam. Ia masih berumur lima tahun ketika peristiwa kebakaran itu terjadi. Ia tidak mempunyai banyak kenangan dengan ayah atau ibunya atau bahkan Ciel.

Satu – satunya kenangan yang sampai sekarang masih ia ingat dengan jelas adalah ketika kebakaran itu terjadi.

_Audrey hanya bisa berdiri di sana. Membiarkan api mengelilinginya. Keringat telah melapisi seluruh tubuhnya. Ia ingin menangis, berteriak dan menjerit namun suaranya tercekat. Ia mendengar suara jeritan panik ibunya._

"_Ibu…" bisiknya._

"_Rachel!"  
>"Vincent! Vincent! Aku tidak bisa menemukan Audrey!"<em>

_Audrey menoleh ke belakangnya dan beberapa balok kayu mulai roboh. Air matanya meleleh. Namun, ia tetap tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya. Warna merah kekuningan tersebut terus – terusan menari di sekelilingnya. Nafasnya mulai sesak. Matanya berair._

_Tiba – tiba sepasang tangan memeluknya. Ternyata ayahnya._

"_Audrey!" tangis Rachel._

_Vincent dan Rachel berusaha keluar dari mansion mereka yang mulai roboh. Rachel yang memiliki asma mulai kesulitan karena asap membuat nafasnya timbul tenggelam._

"_Ciel!" jerit Rachel._

_Ciel menoleh ke arah suara. Ia langsung berlari ke arah ibunya dan memeluknya. Kemudian, mereka berempat mendengar suara balok kayu yang roboh. Vincent—dengan menggendong Audrey—merangkul Rachel dan berusaha agar mereka berempat bisa keluar dari mansion ini._

_Tiba – tiba Rachel berhenti berjalan ia terbatuk – batuk dan itu membuat Vincent khawatir._

"_Rachel.. Sebentar lagi.. Tahan sebentar lagi.." ujar Vincent dengan suara serak.  
>"Aku.. Tidak bisa.. Vincent, bawa Ciel dan Audrey keluar.. Aku ingin setidaknya kalian selamat,"<em>

_Tiba – tiba api semakin besar. Kini mereka berempat terjebak dalam api. Audrey hanya bisa menangis melihat api yang mengelilingi mereka. Nafas Audrey makin sesak. Matanya menjadi semerah darah. Akhirnya, Audrey menutup matanya._

_Ia mendengar tangisan Ciel. Nafas ayahnya yang memburu dan nafas ibunya yang makin tipis._

_KREK._

"_RACHEL!" jerit ayahnya._

_Ketika ia membuka matanya, ia melihat sosok putih sedang menggendongnya dan meletakkannya di luar mansion yang telah habis terbakar. Sosok itu tersenyum misterius ke arahnya._

"_Sebuah jiwa yang murni," bisik sosok itu sebelum menghilang._

Tanpa Audrey sadari, Maylene telah selesai mengeringkan rambutnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, Audrey telah kembali ke kamarnya. Kini, ia berbaring di tengah tempat tidurnya. Menatap langit – langit kamarnya.

Ini bukan kamarnya di Italia.

Kedua matanya mulai menutup. Ketika ia tertidur, sosok hitam sedang mengawasinya dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Ketika mereka semua sarapan di pagi sebelum Franklin kembali ke Italia, Lizzy dan Ciel tampak berbisik – bisik. Setelah saling bertukar tatapan menyuruh, Ciel berdeham.

"Audrey, ada yang ingin kubicarakan soal keluarga Phantomhive," Ciel mengumumkan.

Mendadak, wajah Franklin mengeras. Raut wajahnya yang tadi berseri – seri langsung berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Audrey merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Setiap anggota keluarga Phantomhive memiliki suatu kewajiban.." suara Ciel penuh dengan ketegasan.  
>"Kewajiban itu adalah menjadi <em>Queen's Watchdog<em>," lanjut Ciel.

Audrey tersentak. _Queen's Watchdog_? Sebelum Audrey sempat bertanya, Ciel telah melanjutkan ucapannya.

"_Queen's Watchdog_ bertugas untuk menyelidiki kasus – kasus kriminal yang terjadi di London,"  
>"Bukankah sudah ada <em>Scotland Yard<em>?" tanya Audrey.  
>"<em>Queen's Watchdog<em> lebih berwenang daripada _Scotland Yard_. Dalam menjalankan kewajiban ini, keturunan Phantomhive yang pertama membuat kontrak abadi dengan iblis,"

Mata Audrey melebar.

"Ketika orang yang membuat kontrak ini mati, jiwanya akan di bawa oleh iblis tersebut. Klan iblis yang memiliki kontrak abadi dengan keluarga Phantomhive adalah klan Michaelis. Ya, kau benar, ayah kita sebelumnya juga memiliki kontrak dengan iblis. Iblis yang menjalin kontrak denganku adalah Lucifer Damien Michaelis.."  
>"Lucifer Damien Michaelis..?" ulang Audrey.<br>"Itu adalah saya, young mistress," ujar Sebastian.

Audrey merasakan rambut di tengkuknya meremang. Iblis? Yang benar saja!

"Ciel.. Kau bercanda kan..?" tanya Audrey sangsi.  
>"Aku tidak bercanda," ujar Ciel.<br>"Pa-Paman Franklin.. Apa Paman memaksaku kembali ke London karena ini?"

Franklin menghela nafas. Ia menatap Audrey penuh penyesalan.

"Aku tidak mengira Ciel akan memberi tahumu soal ini.. Aku merasa hanya Ciel yang perlu menjadi _Queen's Watchdog_.. Bukan kamu,"

Ciel menatap Franklin tajam, lalu pandangannya kembali ke Audrey.

"Jadi kau menyuruhku untuk menjalin kontrak dengan iblis?" suara Audrey meninggi.

Ciel menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Setelah melihat reaksimu seperti itu.. Kurasa kau tidak siap untuk menjalin kontrak dengan iblis,"  
>"Karena itu, kau akan di dampingi Sebastian dalam setiap misimu," ujar Ciel.<p>

_Chapter 1,  
>End.<em>

Bingung gg?Mind to review?


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: All the Kuroshitsuji casts are belong to Yana Toboso. I only own the plot and the OCs.

**Warning:** TYPO BERTEBARAN tralalalala~

Audrey—ia tidak peduli lagi bagaimana seharusnya seorang _lady_ bertindak—langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan meninggalkan meja makan. Franklin menghela nafas panjang. Lizzy menatap Ciel dengan tatapan pasrah. Ciel memijat pelipisnya. Ia sudah mencoba cara yang baik dan halus namun tetap mendapat reaksi seperti ini.

Sebastian tersenyum misterius. Setelah kejadian tersebut, tidak ada yang peduli untuk menyelesaikan sarapan. Ciel kembali ke ruang kerjanya mengurus berbagai macam dokumen perusahaan, Lizzy bermain dengan Richard sedangkan Sebastian mengantarkan Franklin ke pelabuhan.

Sementara itu, Audrey di dalam kamarnya duduk dengan pikiran kosong. Tiba – tiba beberapa helai bulu putih berjatuhan entah dari mana asalnya.

_Sebuah jiwa yang murni._

Audrey menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ia seratus persen yakin bahwa ia satu – satunya yang berada di kamar. Ketika pintu kamarnya di ketuk, hujan bulu – bulu putih itu berhenti dan bulu – bulu putih yang tadi telah menghilang entah kemana.

"Masuklah," ujar Audrey.

Sebastian memasuki kamar Audrey dan membungkukan badannya sedikit. Audrey memberikan tatapan tajam ke Sebastian.

Tatapan tajam tersebut menarik sebuah senyum dari Sebastian. Matanya bertemu mata Audrey. Kemana gadis malu - malu yang beberapa hari yang lalu ia temui?

"Young Mistress, anda ingin melanjutkan sarapan anda?" tanya Sebastian.

Audrey menggeleng. Sebastian membungkukan badannya sekali lagi dan keluar dari kamar Audrey. Ketika ia di luar kamar Audrey, Sebastian tertawa kecil.

Sementara itu di ruang kerja Ciel..

"Ah.. Surat dari Ratu lagi," gumam Ciel ketika ia melihat sebuah amplop yang tertindih beberapa dokumen penting.

Ia membuka amplop tersebut dan membaca surat dari Ratu.

Dear Ciel Phantomhive,  
>Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku dengar adikmu kembali dari Italia.. Ia akan menjadi <em>Queen's Watchdog<em> juga 'kan?  
>Aku mendengar kabar bahwa ada penyelundupan senjata api oleh keluarga Von Arruizo. Bisakah kau menyelidikinya untukku? Atau mungkin adikmu akan mengambil misi ini?<p>

Regards,  
>The Queen<p>

Ciel menghela nafasnya. Sang Ratu Palsu.

Apakah Audrey ingin mengambil misi ini? Ciel bertanya – tanya. Ia memanggil Sebastian dan dalam sekian detik Sebastian muncul di hadapannya.

"Bawa ini ke Audrey," ujar Ciel seraya menyerahkan surat tersebut ke Sebastian.  
>"<em>Yes, My Lord<em>,"

Sebastian keluar dari ruang kerja Ciel dan berjalan menuju kamar Audrey.

Tiba – tiba ia mendengar sesuatu yang tidak biasa.

_Sebuah jiwa yang murni_.

Sebastian mulai waspada. Sensasi familiar ini.. Sesuatu muncul di benaknya. Ia harus sampai di kamar Audrey secepat mungkin.

Dengan segala kekuatan iblisnya, ia sampai di depan di pintu kamar Audrey. Tanpa mengetuk ia langsung membuka pintu kamar Audrey. Terlihat Audrey sedang duduk di tempat tidurnya dengan membelakangi pintu dan menatap keluar jendela.

"Young Mistress!" panggil Sebastian khawatir.

Sebastian berlari ke arah Audrey dan memutar tubuhnya. Pandangan Audrey begitu kosong. Kulitnya terasa dingin. Bahkan tubuh Audrey sangat lemas. Panik menyerang Sebastian. Kekhawatiran menyelimuti dirinya. Suatu emosi yang tidak pernah ia rasakan.

"Young Mistress!"

Sebastian mencengkram bahu Audrey dan mengguncangkan tubuhnya sekencang mungkin. Setelah beberapa kali mengguncang Audrey dengan keras, Audrey mulai menunjukkan kesadarannya.

"S-Sebastian.." bisik Audrey.

Cengkraman Sebastian melemah. Ia merasa lega ketika melihat sepasang mata Audrey kembali bernyawa.

"Young Mistress," panggil Sebastian dengan suara rendah.

Audrey yang menyadari betapa lancang Sebastian langsung menepis tangan Sebastian yang beristirahat di kedua bahunya.

"Lepas!" bentak Audrey.

Sebastian terkejut. Ia membiarkan pikirannya kosong selama sepersekian detik. Setelah itu, ia kembali tersenyum.

Audrey menatap Sebastian tajam. Sebastian pun mengambil jarak antara dia dan Audrey lalu memasang senyumnya yang seperti biasa. Audrey masih menatap Sebastian tajam dan berdiri dengan cepat. Namun, ia langsung merasa kepalanya berat dan semuanya terlihat berputar.

Ia tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya. Pada akhirnya, tubuh Audrey oleng dan Sebastian dengan gesit menyangga tubuhnya agar tidak mencium lantai.

"Young Mistress!"

Audrey kini berada di rangkulan Sebastian. Sejenak Audrey merasa aneh tapi ia tetap ingin menyandar pada Sebastian. Sebastian tersenyum menyeringai.

"Young Mistress?" panggil Sebastian.

Audrey mengerjapkan matanya dan berdiri tegak lagi.

"Surat untuk anda," ujar Sebastian seraya menyerahkan selembar surat dari dalam jasnya.

Dear Ciel Phantomhive,  
>Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku dengar adikmu kembali dari Italia.. Ia akan menjadi <em>Queen's Watchdog<em> juga 'kan?  
>Aku mendengar kabar bahwa ada penyelundupan senjata api oleh keluarga Von Arruizo. Bisakah kau menyelidikinya untukku? Atau mungkin adikmu akan mengambil misi ini?<p>

Regards,  
>The Queen<p>

Mata Audrey membesar hingga dua kali ukuran aslinya.

"Apa.. Apa ini?"  
>"Surat dari Ratu, Young Mistress,"<p>

Audrey mendengus kesal.

"Lalu.. Apa hubungannya penyelundupan senjata api denganku?" ketus Audrey.  
>"Anda adalah Queen's Watchdog, anda harus menyelidiki soal itu dan menangkap semua dalang penyelundupan tersebut,"<br>"Sejak kapan aku setuju menjadi Queen's Watchdog?" suara Audrey meninggi.  
>"Kau adalah keturunan Phantomhive. Semua keturunan Phantomhive telah dikutuk dengan kutukan yang sama," ujar Ciel yang telah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Audrey.<br>"Ci-Ciel..?"

Ciel berjalan mendekati adiknya.

"Jalani saja.. Setidaknya cobalah selidiki kasus ini.. Jika kau tidak suka dengan pekerjaanmu ini, aku akan menghubungi Ratu," ujar Ciel.

Audrey tidak punya pilihan lain. Ia menganggukan kepalanya lemas. Sebastian tersenyum misterius.

"Jadi.. Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Audrey.

Ciel melempar selembar undangan ke mejanya. Audrey hanya bisa menatap undangan itu tidak mengerti.

"Ulang tahun Lord Carlos Von Arruizo. Minggu depan," ucap Ciel singkat.  
>"Lalu.. Apa hubngannya dengan misiku?" tanya Audrey malas.<br>"Kau harus menghadiri ini tentunya!" gusar Ciel.

Kesabaran Ciel menipis. Sebenarnya adiknya ini lambat atau memang tidak tahu sih? Ketika ia melihat mulut Audrey terbuka untuk menanyakan sesuatu lagi, Ciel langsung memotongnya.

"Pergi dengan Sebastian,"

Baru saja Audrey akan memperdebatkan soal itu, Sebastian memegang pergelangan tangan Audrey.

"Bawa dia, Sebastian.." perintah Ciel.

Sebastian dan Audrey keluar dari ruang kerja Ciel. Audrey terus – terusan menggerutu dan cemberut. Sebastian hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah laku Audrey.

"Young mistress…"  
>"AUDRE~Y!" panggil Lizzy.<br>"Lizzy?"  
>"Lady Elizabeth?"<p>

Lizzy tersenyum manis ke arah mereka berdua. Senyum Lizzy tiba – tiba berubah menjadi senyum usil ketika pandangannya turun ke tangan Sebastian yang masih menggenggam tangan Audrey.

Audrey yang menyadari bahwa tangan Sebastian masih membungkus tangannya langsung memanas dan melepaskan tangannya. Senyum Lizzy memudar.

"Ehm.. Aku dengar kau akan pergi ke pesta ulang tahun Lord Von Arruizo?" tanya Lizzy.  
>"Iya,"<p>

Lizzy menundukan kepalanya dan mematung. Tiba – tiba aura gelap menyelimuti Lizzy yang mematung. Sebastian, yang sering melihat hal seperti ini, langsung menjauh dari Audrey dan Lizzy. Audrey ketakutan karena tiba – tiba Lizzy menjadi aneh.

Lizzy mengangkat kepalanya perlahan. Audrey bisa melihat kilatan dari kedua mata Lizzy yang berwarna hijau.

"Li-Lizzy?"  
>"Waktunya untuk.." desis Lizzy.<p>

Kilatan itu semakin besar dan semakin menyeramkan. Lizzy mengangkat kepalanya sepenuhnya. Audrey bisa melihat kedua bola mata hijau Lizzy dipenuhi kilatan semangat. Lizzy menggenggam kedua tangan Audrey.

"Audrey.. Waktunya untuk.. _Dress up_!" Lizzy berteriak semangat.

Wajah Audrey langsung pucat mendengar dua kata tersebut.

"D-_Dress up_..?"  
>"Iya.. Aku bisa memanggil Nina dan memintanya untuk membuatkan gaun untukmu," Lizzy berujar dengan suara horror.<p>

Lizzy menarik, bukan, menyeret Audrey menuju kamarnya. Sebastian hanya bisa tersenyum membayangkan bagaimana hasil _dress up_ tersebut.

"Sebastian,"

Sebastian memutar tubuhnya hingga menghadap belakang. Ia menyilangkan salah satu tangannya di depan dada dan berlutut di depan sosok yang memanggilnya itu. Majikannya.

"Lindungi adikku.. Apapun yang terjadi. Jangan sampai kau terpisah darinya. Ini perintah!"

Bola mata merah Sebastian berkilau.

"_Yes, My Lord_,"

Sementara itu di kamar Audrey..

"Lizzy, aku punya beberapa gaun.. Kurasa kau tidak perlu memanggil Nina," Audrey mencegah Lizzy.

Lizzy menampakkan ekspresi kecewa menghela nafas.

"Baiklah.. Coba lihat beberapa gaunmu itu,"

Audrey menarik dua buah gaun yang berwarna hitam.

"Hitam?" Lizzy memekik marah.

Audrey mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Audrey.  
>"Audrey, ini pesta ulang tahun.. Bukan pemakaman!" ujar Lizzy.<br>"Tapi.."  
>"Berarti tidak ada pilihan lain.. Aku akan meminta Nina untuk membuatkan gaun,"<p>

Audrey memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Aku akan memanggil Nina… Mungkin tiga hari lagi ia akan datang," ujar Lizzy seraya berjalan keluar dari kamar Audrey.

Ketika mencapai pintu, Lizzy berbalik.

"Kau bisa berdansa 'kan?" tanya Lizzy.

Audrey membatu. Dan..sa?

"Aduh.. Jangan – jangan kau sama seperti Ciel.. Tidak bisa berdansa," tebak Lizzy.

Audrey tetap terdiam. Selama ini, jika ia pergi dengan pamannya di Italia, ia tidak pernah di ajak berdansa. Karena itu ia tidak ingin mempelajarinya.

"A-Aku.. Aku rasa aku bisa," Audrey berbohong.  
>"Hmm.. Baiklah,"<p>

Dengan itu, Lizzy keluar dari kamar Audrey. Audrey duduk di kursi belajarnya. Dansa.. Mengapa harus berdansa segala?

"Ahh…"

Sebuah ketukan di pintu membuat Audrey terlonjak.

"Masuk,"

Sebastian masuk ke dalam kamar Audrey.

"Ada apa Sebastian?" tanya Audrey malas.  
>"Apakah anda membutuhkan bantuan?" tanya Sebastian dengan nada mengejek.<br>"Tidak," tegas Audrey.

Sebastian berjalan ke arah Audrey.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Sebastian?"  
>"Membantu anda," bisik Sebastian di telinga Audrey.<p>

Bisikan Sebastian membuat Audrey merasakan sesuatu yang menggelitik menjalar dari telinganya ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Pe-Pergi," judes Audrey.  
>"Anda tidak bisa berdansa 'kan?" teror Sebastian.<p>

Wajah Audrey memerah. Ia memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Sebastian tersenyum senang.

"Jika anda jujur semua akan lebih mudah, Young Mistress…"

Audrey ber-_tsk_ kesal.

"Aku tidak bisa berdansa. Puas kau? Sekarang pergi!"

Sebastian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apakah itu cara seorang _lady_ berbicara?"

Audrey menarik nafas dalam – dalam agar kesabarannya yang habis bisa terisi kembali. Setelah paru – parunya penuh dengan udara, ia menghembuskan nafas perlahan.

"Sebenarnya bukan," ujar Audrey malas.  
>"Anda harus belajar dansa.. Mau tidak mau," Sebastian kembali meneror.<p>

Audrey berdiri dari kursi belajarnya dan menghadap Sebastian. Ia berjalan maju membuat Sebastian harus mundur beberapa langkah. Terus – terusan hingga ia berhasil memojokkan Sebastian. Audrey mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sebastian. Terlalu dekat hingga hanya nafas yang memisahkan mereka berdua.

"Jadi, Sebastian Michaelis.. Beritahu aku, apa anda bisa berdansa?" tanya Audrey.

Sebastian menarik sebuah garis asimetris dengan bibirnya.

"Tentu saja,"

Audrey menatap dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Tentu saja apa? Tentu saja tidak bisa?"

Sebastian tertawa kecil. Ia mendorong wajahnya agar lebih dekat dengan wajah Audrey. Membuat Audrey menarik wajahnya.

"Tentu saja saya bisa, Young Mistress,"

Sebastian meletakkan tangan kiri Audrey di bahunya dan tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan kanan Audrey. Ia mengistirahatkan tangan kanannya di pinggang Audrey. Audrey tersentak karena kontak tersebut. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa panas. Jantungnya berdegup bagaikan irama _stacatissimo_.

"Sebastian.." lirih Audrey.  
>"Biarkan saya mengajarkan beberapa langkah.."<p>

Sebastian mengambil langkah pertama sedangkan Audrey mulai mengikuti langkah Sebastian. Lama kelamaan, tubuh mereka mulai bergerak mengikuti musik yang hanya bisa mereka berdua dengar. Tanpa Audrey sadari, ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sebastian.

Mereka berhenti berdansa.

"Young mistress.." desah Sebastian.

Audrey tersadar. Ia langsung mendorong Sebastian dan menjauh dari sosok yang dibalut hitam itu.

"Ma-Maaf.."

Sebastian tersenyum.

"Setidaknya kemampuan dansa anda lebih baik daripada Master,"

Sebastian keluar dari kamar Audrey. Audrey hanya bisa memandangi punggung Sebastian yang menjauh. Banyak hal yang terjadi hari ini. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apapun yang terjadi padanya hari ini. Tapi, satu hal yang ia tahu dengan pasti..

Jantungnya masih berdegup dengan irama _stacattissimo_.

Wajahnya masih panas entah mengapa.

Audrey memaksa agar matanya membuka. Sinar matahari menerobos tirai kamarnya seolah – olah memaksanya untuk bangun dan menghadapi apapun yang akan terjadi hari ini.

"Young mistress.. Waktunya bangun," ujar Sebastian.

Kedua mata Audrey langsung melotot mendengar suara Sebastian. Siapa yang menyuruhnya masuk? Ia langsung menutupi bagian dadanya dengan selimut. Ia sedang memakai sebuah gaun tidur. Hal terakhir yang ia ingin terjadi adalah Sebastian melihatnya mengenakan gaun tidur itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Ini kamar perempuan, kau tahu..?" bentak Audrey.  
>"Saya hanya membangunkan anda.. Apa itu salah?" tanya Sebastian.<p>

Audrey kehilangan kata – kata. Ia memutuskan untuk membiarkan Sebastian.

"Young mistress," ujar Sebastian seraya menarik selimut dari Audrey.  
>"Hey! Berani – beraninya kau!"<p>

PLAK.

Sebastian diusir keluar oleh Audrey. Pipi Sebastian agak memerah akibat tamparan Audrey.

"Selamat pagi, Lady Elizabeth," sapa Sebastian secara formal dan membungkukan badannya.  
>"Pagi, Sebastian.. Oh! Kenapa pipimu?" tanya Lizzy.<br>"Aku menabrak pintu pagi ini," jawab Sebastian dengan senyum ramah.

Lizzy membentuk huruf 'O' dengan mulutnya. Lizzy pun menggandeng Richard menuju ruang makan dimana Ciel menunggu mereka. Beberapa menit kemudian, Audrey menyusul mereka di ruang makan.

Setelah makan pagi, Audrey menuju perpustakaan. Di perpustakaan ia mengambil beberapa buku secara acak dan menaruh buku – buku tersebut di atas meja. Setelah itu, ia kembali mengelilingi perpustakaan dan mengambil beberapa buku lagi.

Ketika ia telah merasa puas dengan tumpukan buku yang ia ambil, ia duduk di kursi dan mulai membalik sampul salah satu buku – buku itu. Detik – detik berlalu, ia makin tenggelam dalam buku tersebut.

Tanpa ia sadari, Sebastian telah berdiri di belakangnya. Mengawasi dirinya dengan senyum seringai di wajahnya.

"Young Mistress.." desis Sebastian.

Audrey memekik dan langsung menoleh ke arah belakang.

"Sebastian…?"

Sebastian tersenyum usil. Sebastian melirik sekilas ke tumpukan buku di samping Audrey.

"Maaf mengganggu waktu santai anda.. Tapi, sudah waktunya untuk anda belajar dansa," ujar Sebastian.

Mendadak wajah Audrey yang pucat menjadi merah merona. Ia kembali teringat kejadian kemarin malam.

"Kali ini, Master Ciel telah memanggil tutor khusus untukmu," Sebastian memecahkan keheningan.

Audrey terhenyak. Kali ini ia akan berdansa dengan tutor.

"Oh ya?" hanya itu yang berhasil Audrey katakan.

Dengan malas, ia menutup bukunya dan meletakan buku tersebut di paling atas dari semua tumpukan bukunya. Sebastian berjalan di belakang Audrey.

"Sebastian.."  
>"Iya, young mistress?"<br>"Kenapa bukan kau saja yang mengajariku berdansa?"

Mereka berdua terdiam. Audrey tidak percaya ia baru saja mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Ma-Maksudku.. Kau lumayan,"

Sebastian hanya bisa mengulum senyum tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Audrey. Mereka pun akhirnya sampai di ruang kerja Ciel. Sebastian pun mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk," ujar Ciel dari dalam.

Sebastian membuka pintu dan membiarkan Audrey masuk duluan. Di dalam ruangan kerja Ciel, Ciel sedang duduk bersebrangan dengan seorang pria berambut coklat, bermata biru safir, dengan sepasang kaki yang panjang dan pakaian elit yang rapi.

"Audrey, ini Master Lemercier.. Tutor dansamu," ujar Ciel.

Master Lemercier berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berlutut di depan Audrey seraya meraih tangan kanan Audrey dan mengecup punggung tangannya.

"Senang bertemu anda, Lady Phantomhive," sapa Lemercier dengan suara yang berat dan berkarisma.

Audrey terkejut dengan tindakan Lemercier yang tiba – tiba.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda, Master Lemercier," ujar Audrey kaku.

Lemercier tersenyum.

"Anda bisa memanggilku Daniel," Lemercier melemparkan sebuah senyum menghipnotis.

Audrey tersenyum canggung. Ciel berdeham.

"Bisakah kita mulai saja?" tanya Ciel(sedikit)jengkel.

Daniel mengulas senyum. Daniel mengisyaratkan asistennya untuk memainkan piano. Namun..

"Tunggu!" ujar Audrey.

Daniel tersenyum penuh pengertian.

"Bi-Bisakah kita tidak memakai musik? Aku belum terbiasa,"

_Chapter 2,  
>End.<em>

Makin geje sumpah deh -_-

Gomen, update yang supppppeeeeeeerrrrrrrr duper lama. Yah bisa dibilang karena sekolah dan karena kecacatan saya dalam menggunakan TT TT..

Thank you yang udah nge-review *nangis* gak nyangka ada yang baca…

Thanks for all the constructive comments! ^^

Replies for Reviews

Chapter 1

Corvusraven – ini akirnya bisa update TT TT hehehehee.. thanks yaw!

Chapter 2

Al-chan Fernandez : wah.. semoga kedepannya gag bosenin ya ^^ hehehee.. sebenernya disini ceritanya Ciel punya adek, bukan kaka~ hehehehee.. thanks ya!

Aidou Yuukihara : kalo soal melencengnya ya soal keluarganya ciel. Ternyata ciel punya adek yang hilang! *serasa sinetron* iya, balita yang numpang tenar di meja makan itu anaknya ciel XD kalo bisa ntar kedepannya aku bikin balita itu berperan penting he-he-he. Apa karena straight jadi sebby keliatan makin mesum? *digampar* hehehe.. thanks ya!


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: All the Kuroshitsuji casts are belong to Yana Toboso. I only own the plot and the OCs.

**Warning:** TYPO BERTEBARAN tralalalala~

Daniel tersenyum mengerti. Ia memberikan isyarat kepada asistennya untuk tidak memainkan musik. Ia menuntun tangan muridnya untuk bersandar di bahunya yang lebar.. Entah mengapa, Audrey merasakan _déjà vu_.

"Baik,_ Lady_ Phantomhive.. Langkah pertama.."

Audrey mengikuti instruksi Daniel dengan gugup. Sementara Sebastian hanya bisa menonton mereka berdua dengan hati yang panas sedangkan Ciel berusaha menyembunyikan kejengkelannya karena Daniel begitu dekat dengan Audrey.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Audrey mulai bisa mengikuti langkah kaki Daniel. Ketika Daniel merasa gerakan Audrey tidak kaku lagi, ia meminta asistennya untuk memainkan sebuah lagu.

Ciel menghela nafas.

"Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang," gumam Ciel.

Audrey membanting tubuhnya ke tempat tidur setelah seharian belajar dansa bersama Sir Le—Daniel.

Suara pintu terbuka membuat Audrey kembali duduk tegak.

"Sebastian.." ujar Audrey.

Sebastian membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

"Saya telah menyiapkan air hangat untuk anda," ujar Sebastian.

Audrey mengangguk. Audrey berdiri dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Ia menanggalkan pakaiannya dan mencelupkan kakinya ke dalam bak mandi yang dipenuhi oleh air hangat. Ketika seluruh tubuhnya masuk ke dalam bak mandi, sedikit dari air hangat tersebut meluap keluar.

Audrey menarik nafasnya perlahan. Uap yang mengepul dari air hangat tersebut terasa seperti sedang membelai kulit lelahnya. Ia memejamkan matanya perlahan. Namun..

_Sebuah jiwa yang murni.._

_..Murni.._

_Sebuah jiwa.._

_..Lihat, ia satu – satunya keluarga Phantomhive yang berjiwa murni.._

Kedua mata Audrey langsung terbelalak mendengar bisikan tersebut. Ia menoleh ke sisi-sisinya, tapi ia tidak melihat siapapun.

Ia kembali memejamkan matanya.

_..Murni.._

_Jiwa.._

Setelah itu, ia tidak bisa merasakan apa – apa lagi.

Sebastian sedang membersihkan dapur ketika perasaan itu menyerangnya. Bola matanya yang merah berkilat kesal lalu ia langsung berlari ke arah kamar Audrey.

"_Young Mistress_!" panik Sebastian.

Ia tidak melihat adik majikannya itu dikamarnya. Dengan secepat kilat, ia melaju ke arah kamar mandi. Disana, terlihat Audrey yang sedang berendam di bak mandi. Perlahan, ia mendekati Audrey.

Betapa terkejutnya ketika ia melihat mata Audrey yang kosong.

"_Young Mistress_!"

FUSH.

"Ah, Sebastian.."

Sebastian sangat mengenal suara tersebut. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa?

"Ace," geram Sebastian.

Ace tersenyum.

"Kau ingat padaku?"

Sebastian memutar bola matanya sinis. Ace tersenyum. Sebuah senyum yang memuakkan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Audrey?" tanya Sebastian, berusaha setenang mungkin.

Ace mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Audrey..? Dimana sopan santunmu, Sebastian? Bukankah seharusnya kau memanggil dia Young Mistress?" sinis Ace.

Sebastian berdecak kesal.

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Bukankah seharusnya kau telah membusuk di neraka?" Sebastian terus berusaha untuk mengontrol emosinya.  
>"Apa ini? Lucifer Damien menunjukkan emosinya?" pancing Ace.<p>

Sebastian menarik nafas dalam – dalam.

Ace berjalan kearah Audrey dan mengangkat dagunya.

"Hmm.. Dia mengingatkanku pada_ Lord_ Vincent," ujar Ace seraya melirik Sebastian.  
>"Singkirkan tanganmu dari <em>Young Mistress<em>!"  
>"<em>Protective, aren't we<em>?"

Sebastian menggeram, memberi sebuah peringatan kecil untuk Ace. Melihat reaksi Sebastian, Ace tertawa pendek. Baru pertama kali ia melihat iblis yang kasihan pada makanannya. Ace mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menggambar garis kecil di wajah Audrey.

"Untuk kedua kalinya, singkirkan tanganmu dari.."  
>"Baik! Aku mengerti, dari <em>Young Mistress<em>," Ace menarik sebuah senyum licik.

Ace menarik jari – jarinya dari wajah Audrey.

"Baiklah, Sebastian, sudah cukup aku bermain – main disini.. Sampai jumpa~,"

Sepasang sayap putih muncul di punggung Ace. Sayap tersebut mengepak beberapa kali, membuat bulu – bulunya bertebaran di dalam ruangan tersebut. Sebastian menghela nafasnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian—setelah ia meminta bantuan Maylene untuk memakaikan Audrey pakaian—ia berdiri di samping tempat tidur Audrey seraya memperhatikan setiap lekukan wajahnya. Ia benci untuk mengakui pendapat Ace, tapi Audrey memang mewarisi sebagian besar fisik dari Lord Vincent.

Cahaya lilin yang dipegang Sebastian bergoyang karena angin. Saat itulah, Audrey membuka matanya.

"_Young Mistress_..?"

Audrey menatap Sebastian sejenak dan pipinya langsung merona.

"_Young Mistress_..? Anda baik – baik saja?"

Audrey, tidak ingin menjatuhkan harga dirinya, langsung menatap tajam ke arah Sebastian dengan pipi yang masih merona.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" galak Audrey.

Sebastian menarik senyum _stoic_-nya.

"Anda tertidur di kamar mandi," jawab Sebastian tenang.

Audrey membelalakan matanya.

"Ini tidak yang seperti Anda pikirkan, Maylene yang menggantikan pakaian Anda,"  
>"Sekarang, saya permisi dulu," sambung Sebastian.<p>

Begitu Sebastian berjalan ke arah pintu, Audrey menarik ujung _tailcoat_ Sebastian.

"_Young Mistress_..?"

Sebastian menoleh ke arah Audrey. Ia mendapati sesuatu yang sudah lama ia tidak lihat. Sebuah wajah malu seorang yang memiliki harga diri tinggi. Mengingatkannya pada Ciel, tentunya ketika Ciel masih kecil. Sebastian menunggu agar bibir Audrey meluncurkan kata – kata yang ia tunggu. Sementara itu, Audrey menggigit bibirnya.

"Se-Sebastian.. Tunggulah sampai aku tertidur,"

Dengan itu, sebuah senyum terpampang di wajah Sebastian.

"Sebastian, kau sudah kuperingatkan bukan..?" geram pria itu seraya mengetukkan jarinya ke permukaan meja.

Sebastian tersenyum.

"Apa maksud Anda, _Lord_ Ciel?"  
>"Sebastian.."<br>"Aku belum melakukan apa – apa terhadap Young Mistress.."

Ciel mengangkat sebelah alisnya, jengkel. Ia memijat pelipisnya sejenak sebelum akhirnya memberikan isyarat agar Sebastian pergi. Berbagai macam hal berpacu di dalam kepalanya. Malam semakin larut, bulan seolah – olah merayu agar seluruh penduduk di London menghentikan aktivitas mereka sejenak. Tak terkecuali Ciel Phantomhive. Kelopak matanya terlalu berat untuk terbuka. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Ciel kembali tertidur di ruang kerjanya.

Elizabeth, dengan hati – hati, membuka pintu ruang kerja suaminya itu. Haknya beradu dengan lantai kayu sehingga menimbulkan suara 'tik-tok' yang pelan. Menghela nafasnya, ia menghampiri sosok Ciel yang tertidur. Ia membelai rambut _tealish_ Ciel perlahan. Dahi Ciel berkerut akibat sentuhannya, namun Ciel tetap tertidur. Reaksi tersebut menerbitkan senyum di wajah Elizabeth.

"Ciel.." bisik Elizabeth.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mata Ciel mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya terbuka sepenuhnya.

"Lizzy?" Ciel berbisik dengan suara serak.  
>"Sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamar. Kau akan sakit bila tidur disini," ujar Elizabeth lembut.<p>

Ciel mengangguk pelan.

Satu malam berlalu di mansion Phantomhive dalam hening. Seperti malam – malam biasanya.

"Ugh…" Audrey mengerang pelan.

Ia merasa begitu pusing. Tubuhnya terasa berat, matanya masih tertutup rapat. Mengapa ada sesuatu yang membebani perutnya?

"_Young Master_, hentikan itu.."

Suara itu. Mendadak, mood Audrey menjadi makin buruk mendengar suara itu.

"Hahahahaha…"

Setelah suara tawa itu, ia merasa tubuhnya bergerak naik turun dan beban di perutnya semakin berat.

"Ugh.."

Audrey memaksakan agar matanya terbuka. Ia melihat wajah seorang balita berambut pirang yang sedang tertawa riang. Sekarang ia tahu mengapa tubuhnya begitu berat. Balita itu sedang duduk diatas perutnya dan menggenjot *bahasa macam apa ini?* tubuhnya.

"_Young Master_.."

Audrey menghela nafas. Ia duduk dan memeluk Richard.

"Mmmh.. Selamat pagi, Richard.. _Auntie_ sudah bangun.. Terima kasih telah membangunkanku," ujar Audrey dengan senyum lembut di wajahnya.

Richard tersenyum lebar lalu melompat turun dari Audrey dan berlari keluar. Sebastian tersenyum kecil melihat adegan tersebut. Kemudian, ia tersadar.. Ia baru saja tersenyum karena melihat senyum _Young Mistress_nya. Iblis tidak memiliki emosi seperti itu. Tentu mereka bisa tersenyum, tapi bukan senyum yang seperti itu.

"Sebastian…?"

Sebastian tersadar dari lamunannya dan memasang senyum stoicnya.

"_Yes, Young Mistress_..?"  
>"Apa yang kau lakukan? Hanya berdiri disitu dan tersenyum seperti orang bodoh.."<p>

Sebastian berdeham.

"Hari ini Anda akan bertemu dengan Nina Hopkins,"

Audrey mengangguk mengerti. Ia pun turun dari tempat tidurnya dan mengambil sikat rambutnya. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang dan bergelombang bagaikan mengalir turun menutupi bahu sampai bagian atas perutnya. Ia mulai menyikat rambutnya perlahan.

Sebastian memperhatikan pemandangan di depannya dengan seksama. Setiap detail. Setiap lekukan wajahnya. Setiap gerakan kecil yang Young Mistressnya buat. Young Mistressnya dibalut sebuah gaun tidur berwarna putih, kontras dengan rambutnya yang hitam kelam. Satu tangannya memegang sikat rambutnya sedangkan satunya memegang rambut yang sedang ia sikat.

Begitu indah..

Bagaikan malaikat…

_Apa yang sedang kupikirkan?_

"Sebastian..? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Keluar, dasar mesum! Aku ingin mengganti pakaianku!"

BUFF.

Sebuah bantal melayang ke wajah Sebastian.

"Maafkan saya, _Young Mistress_.."

Sebastian meletakkan bantal yang tadi di lempar ke wajah Sebastian dan keluar dari kamar Audrey.

Senyum Elizabeth terlihat begitu cerah setelah ia melihat hasil pekerjaan Nina. Nina telah mendesain sebuah gaun yang indah elegan namun simpel. Dari sketsa Nina, Elizabeth bisa membayangkan bagaimana cantiknya Audrey mengekan gaun tersebut. Apalagi dengan rambut hitam milik Audrey yang menambah kesan elegan gaun tersebut.

"Err.. _Lady_ Elizabeth.. Apa menurutmu itu tidak berlebihan?" tanya Audrey pelan.

Mata Nina langsung berkilat mendengar pertanyaan Audrey.

"TENTU SAJA TIDAK!" jawab Nina berapi-api.

Audrey membelalakan matanya. Nina meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Audrey.

"Lihat pinggang ini… Pinggang ini akan terlihat lebih sempurna lagi jika dibalut gaun seperti itu.." jawab Nina.

Nina mengangkat dagu Audrey dan satu tangannya memeluk pinggang Audrey.

"Dan leher ini.. Akan terlihat begitu indah dengan potongan gaun itu.. Apalagi jika kau memutuskan untuk menata rambutmu ke atas.." bisik Nina.  
>"Oh ya.. <em>Aset<em>mu.. Juga akan terlihat menggoda dengan gaun itu…." bisik Nina dengan kerlingan nakal.

Wajah Audrey langsung merona mendengar perkataan Nina.

Tok. Tok.

"Masuk.." ujar Lady Elizabeth.

Salah satu daun pintu yang besar itu terbuka dan Sebastian berada di baliknya dengan satu teh lengkap dengan kudapan manis khas Sebastian. Pada akhirnya, setelah Nina menyelesaikan langkah terakhir dalam sketsanya, mereka bertiga menikmati kudapan yang telah disiapkan Sebastian itu.

"Lihat itu.. Langkah-langkah anda terlihat begitu mulus setelah beberapa hari belajar," ujar Daniel, puas.

Audrey berputar dua kali lalu jatuh dalam pelukannya dengan gemulai [astaga bahasa macam apa ini?]. Sebastian melihat kejadian itu dengan tampang datar. Memang tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ia sedikit.. Terganggu.

Mengapa ia terganggu?

Entah. Ia sendiri sekarang sedang mencari jawabannya. Untuk apa ia merasa terganggu? Mengapa ia merasa terganggu? Bagaimana bisa ia merasa terganggu? Sejak kapan ia bisa merasa terganggu? Siapa dia untuk merasa terganggu?

Seolah-olah menambahkan minyak ke dalam api, Daniel mengeratkan pegangannya di pinggang Audrey.

Melihat itu, Ciel dan Sebastian memanas.

Setelah Daniel pulang, Ciel memanggil Sebastian ke ruang kerjanya. Jari-jarinya mengetuk permukaan meja tidak sabar.

"Pecat Daniel," ujar Ciel dingin, walaupun ada sedikit nada jengkel dari caranya berbicara.  
>"<em>Yes, My Lord<em>.."

Sebastian membungkukkan badannya dengan tangan disilang di depan dada dan keluar dari ruang kerja Ciel tanpa suara. Di luar ruang kerja Ciel, ia tersenyum puas. Dengan langkah ringan, ia menyusuri lorong mansion Phantomhive yang sepi dan gelap.

_Chapter 3, End._

* * *

><p>sorry semuanya, seharusnya ini chapter tiga bukan yang sebelumnya aku publish =_= aku baru nyadar sekarang.. Yah, ini semua karena kegagapanku dalam menggunakan -_-""" harap maklum ya~ <strong>JADI<strong>, ini adalah chapter tiga yang sebenarnya. Untuk balasan komen... gak sempet balesin satu2 soalnya ini juga online nyuri2. salahin guru2 yang gatel ngasih ulangan deh, suwmpah *digampar*

Untuk semua yang udah komen + baca, entah itu silent readers ato bukan...

**THANKS FOR READING! DON'T FORGET TO DROP SOME CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICS/COMMENTS AND FLATTERY WILL BE LOVED! HE-HE-HE-HE 3 **


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: All the Kuroshitsuji casts are belong to Yana Toboso. I only own the plot and the OCs.

**Warning:** The author is too lazy to re-read so.. Yeah, un-edited. Mature contents. XD

Audrey mendengus kesal untuk kesekian kalinya sore itu. Elizabeth terus-terusan memandanginya seolah-olah ia adalah hewan langka yang akan punah. Elizabeth mendecak kagum ketika ia melihat bagaimana gaun itu menunjukkan lekuk tubuh Audrey. Apalagi dengan rambut yang ditata ke atas seperti itu, Audrey tampak seperti seorang putri raja—bahkan lebih cantik.

"Wah, andai saja aku punya anak perempuan," gumam Elizabeth dengan mata berkilauan.

Mereka mendengar ketukan di pintu, tanpa membuka pintu, mereka bisa menerka siapa yang mengetuk pintu tersebut. Orang di balik pintu tersebut tak lain adalah si butler sempurna.

Sebastian.

"Masuk," ujar Elizabeth.

Daun pintu terbuka sedikit dan terlihatlah Sebastian yang membungkuk sopan ke arah dua _lady_ tersebut. Pandangan Audrey mendadak tidak bisa lepas dari Sebastian. Harus diakui dia terlihat tampan—oh well, dia selalu terlihat tampan—bahkan lebih tampan dari biasanya. Memang ia terlihat lebih tua daripada umur wujud manusianya dengan rambutnya yang ditata ke belakang dan mengenakan sebuah monocles berantai perak…

_Hell_…

Dia terlihat tua dan terlihat semakin tampan.

Pandangan Sebastian pun tidak bisa lepas dari Audrey. Bagaimana rambut hitam Audrey ditata ke atas dengan sederhana namun terlihat menakjubkan, tulang klavikula Audrey yang menonjol, dan jangan membuatnya untuk mengatakan bagaimana gaun itu menunjukkan tubuh Audrey yang…

_Breathtaking_.

"AAAH! Kalian akan menjadi pasangan yang sempurna di pesta itu!" mendadak Elizabeth memekik.

Sebastian menyunggingkan _smirk_ khasnya. _Smirk_nya yang misterius dan mengundang. Audrey tidak mengerti sama sekali maksud _smirk_ itu, tapi satu hal yang ia tahu.. _Smirk_ itu luar biasa mengundang dan Audrey nyaris bisa merasakan bibir Sebastian menyentuh kulitnya, lehernya dan telinganya yang sensitif.

"Keretanya sudah siap, _my Lady_,"

Audrey menelan ludahnya. Ia belum pernah ke pesta yang seperti ini. Ia memang sering menghadiri pesta, tapi ia tidak pernah menghadiri pesta besar seperti ini. Dengan gugup, ia berjalan dengan anggun—ia masih heran bagaimana ia bisa berjalan dengan anggun dalam keadaan gugup—memasuki ruangan pesta. Di sana, berbagai macam orang yang berasal dari kaum elit London berkumpul. Ekor matanya menangkap seseorang yang berada di tengah-tengah kerumunan.

Ia yakin orang itu adalah salah satu dari Von Arruizo. Audrey berjalan perlahan kea rah kermumunan tersebut, berpura-pura tertarik dengan keramaian yang telah mereka timbulkan dan berharap kalau saja orang itu tidak sengaja mengatakan sesuatu tentang penyelundupan senjata api. Atau secara sengaja mengumumkan hal seperti itu. Jangan salah di Italia, beberapa orang—kau tahu, orang-orang yang bersampul elit dan berotak kriminal—bisa saja dengan bangga membicarakan penyelundupan obat-obatan di meja makan!

Ketika Audrey sedang mendekati kerumunan tersebut, seorang pelayan mendekatinya dan menawarinya minuman. Dengan sopan, ia mengambil gelas kristal berkaki tinggi itu. Kini, gelas berisi cairan keemasan dengan buih itu berada diantara jari-jarinya.

"..HAHAHA! Melakukan hal seperti ini sangatlah mudah! Keamanan memang ketat, tapi jika kau bisa membayar.. Keamanan itu seperti karet yang sudah longgar!" pria yang berada di tengah-tengah kerumunan tersebut membual. Sebenarnya, pria itu adalah pria yang tampan.. Rambutnya yang coklat, rahangnya yang tegas, matanya yang kehijauan.. Audrey yakin pria pembual ini adalah salah satu dari Von Arruizo.

Baru saja Audrey akan menyesap minuman yang berada di antara jari-jarinya, Sebastian mengambil gelas kristal tersebut.

"Maafkan aku, _young mistress_.. Aku dengar dari _Lord_ Franklin kau tidak tahan alkohol,"

Audrey memutar bola matanya. Sebastian menggandeng tangan Audrey untuk menuju ke tengah ruangan. Berbaur dengan tamu lainnya.

"Aku menemukan Von Arruizo," bisik Audrey.

Baru saja Sebastian akan menanggapi perkataan Audrey, alunan musik klasik memenuhi ruangan. Sebastian tersenyum menyeringai.

"Waktunya untuk menunjukkan kemampuan anda berdansa," ujar Sebastian.

Bola mata kelam Audrey bertemu dengan bola mata coklat Sebastian yang sesekali berkilat merah. Bagaikan sebuah cahaya yang menyusupi kekelaman dalam mata Audrey. Begitu indah dan intens. Keduanya bergerak dalam alunan musik bagaikan boneka dalam kotak musik. Begitu gemulai namun konsisten. Beberapa pasangan di sekitar mereka mundur beberapa langkah untuk menyaksikan mereka berdua bergerak dalam harmoni.

Sambil termanggu dan berpikir, pasangan ini menari dengan penuh gairah yang panas. Audrey dan Sebastian terus berdansa tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang disekitar mereka yang menatap mereka. Bergerak dalam harmoni yang lembut namun intens. Terbakar dengan suatu hasrat panas yang mereka berdua baru pertama kali rasakan. Seiring mereka berdansa, musik yang mengalun terasa makin menenggelamkan mereka berdua. Menciptakan sebuah dimensi dimana mereka berdualah pemiliknya.

Sementara itu, Audrey terpukau oleh Sebastian. Sepasang mata kecoklatan itu sesekali berkilat merah. Ketika diteliti lagi, kilatan itu tidak berwarna merah sepenuhnya. Ada sedikit campuran keunguan yang membuat kedua bola matanya itu berkilat berbahaya. Hidungnya yang lancip. Senyumnya. Dagunya. Bagaikan pahatan porselen yang sempurna. Bahunya yang tegap dan kuat. Salah satu tangan kuatnya yang beristirahat di pinggangnya.

Begitu memukau.

Sebuah colekan (?) di bahu Sebastian langsung mengoyak dinding-dinding dimensi milik mereka berdua. Tatapan Audrey langsung tertuju pada seorang pria muda, tinggi dan tampan yang berdiri di belakang Sebastian dengan senyum penuh penyesalan sekaligus senyum penuh harap. Menyadari siapa pria muda itu, Audrey terbelalak. Ia adalah salah satu dari Von Arruizo.

"_Pardon me_," ujar Von Arruizo itu sopan dan hati-hati.

Sebastian menoleh ke arah Von Arruizo itu dan tersenyum sinis. Kedua mata mereka bertemu dan langsung saja saling bertukar tatapan penuh persaingan. Tatapan tersebut bagaikan membangun sebuah dinding yang tidak terlihat diantara mereka. Senyuman pria itu seolah-olah mendobrak dinding tersebut dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Audrey.

"_Shall we dance?_"

Audrey bertukar pandang sejenak dengan Sebastian. Lalu ia sadar…. Untuk apa ia meminta izin pada Sebastian? Sebastian tidak akan keberatan. Lagipula, siapa dia? Ini untuk tugas, bukan kesenangan belaka. Dengan yakin, Audrey mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Von Arruizo tersebut. Von Arruizo tersebut menuntun Audrey ke tengah ballroom lagi, meninggalkan Sebastian yang masih tidak percaya bahwa pasangannya telah direbut begitu saja.

Tunggu….

Pasangan?

Apa yang ia pikirkan? Ini hanyalah misi dari sang Ratu! Bukan untuk kesenangan. Mengapa mendadak ia merasa begitu aneh? Sesuatu yang panas menjalari tubuhnya, entah apa itu. Yang pasti ia merasa sangat panas ketika Audrey dengan santainya mengiyakan ajakan pria itu. Pria itu terlihat begitu arogan dan menyebalkan. Ia nyaris saja melemparkan tinjunya ke wajah pria itu, untungnya ia ingat bahwa pria ini seseorang yang penting. Sang pemilik pesta.

Akhirnya, Sebastian terpaksa menyingkir dan mengawasi Audrey bersama pria brengsek itu. Ia menolak semua wanita muda yang mengajaknya berdansa. Para wanita tersebut merasa kecewa tentunya. Mereka sudah yakin bahwa mereka mengedipkan mata mereka sebagai undangan, jemari lentik mereka telah menggambar garis-garis tipis di jas Sebastians sebagai tanda bahwa Sebastian tidak akan menyesal mengajak mereka berdansa—atau jika ingin lebih dari berdansa—, dan mereka yakin kulit mereka sangat halus, bersih dan mengundang siapapun untuk menyentuh atau sekadar memandang. Namun, Sebastian langsung menolak mereka semua. Tanpa basa-basi. Tanpa kata-kata manis. Sebastian hanya meluncurkan satu kata "maaf" lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka yang tidak meramalkan reaksi seperti itu.

Von Arruizo sendiri sadar bahwa ia sedang diawasi oleh Sebastian. Sesekali ia melihat Sebastian dengan ujung matanya dan mendapati Sebastian terlihat begitu cemburu.

Audrey yang sama sekali tidak menyadari tatapan iri dari Sebastian terus berdansa dengan Alexander Von Arruizo. Alexander Von Arruizo adalah seorang pria berambut pirang kecoklatan dengan sepasang bola mata dengan iris berwarna abu-abu yang arogan. Audrey terus menunggu agar Alexander mengatakan sesuatu. Namun, setelah lima menit berdansa, Alexander tidak berkata apa-apa.

Tiba-tiba, Alexander menghentikan langkahnya dan menuntun Audrey untuk mengambil minum. Alexander mengambil satu gelas champagne untuk dirinya dan satu lagi untuk Audrey. Alexander menyesap nikmat champagne tersebut sementara Audrey hanya tersenyum.

"Anda tidak haus, _my Lady_?" tanya Alexander dengan senyumnya yang tak kalah memukau dengan pria lainnya di ruangan ini.

"Saya tidak tahan alkohol, _my Lord_," jawab Audrey sopan.

Alexander mengangkat alisnya, agak kecewa. Ia mengambil gelas tersebut dari tangan Audrey dan meletakannya di nampan salah satu pelayan yang lewat. Lalu, ia mengambil sebuah gelas lagi dan memberikan gelas itu kepada Audrey.

"_Cocktail, my Lady_? Hanya segelas _cocktail_ tanpa alkohol," ujar Alexander dengan suara manis berusaha menyembunyikan kebohongan.

"Bolehkah saya tahu apa yang anda lakukan sebagai tumpuan hidup, _my Lord_?" tanya Audrey dengan rona merah muda yang tipis di kedua pipinya.

Alexander tersenyum puas dan mulai bercerita mengenai pekerjaan keluarga Von Arruizo. Bagaimana ia akan mewarisi semua itu nanti jika ia telah menikah. Tanpa ia sadari, ia juga menyebutkan soal penyelundupan senjata api.

"Senjata api, _my Lord_?" ulang Audrey penasaran, tepatnya berpura-pura penasaran.

Alexander tertawa gugup namun ia menuntun Audrey keluar dari ruangan pesta, menyusuri lorong-lorong tanpa ujung di mansion tersebut.

"Mengapa anda begitu tertarik pada penyelundupan senjata api?"  
>"Karena saya sendiri, <em>my Lord<em>, tengah melakukan hal yang sama dalam skala yang lebih kecil,"

Alexander tertawa pelan. Ternyata semua orang itu sama saja! Indah di luar, busuk di dalam! Alexander menuntun Audrey menuju sebuah ruangan gelap. Alexander menyalakan lilin dan terlihatlah peti-peti senjata api yang berbaris rapi di dalam ruangan tersebut. Mata Audrey berpendar senang karena ia telah menemukan barang bukti.

"Wah," gumam Audrey.  
>"Sepertinya anda punya keterterikan terhadap senjata api, <em>my Lady<em>," ujar Alexander, matanya mengawasi Audrey dengan buas.

Audrey menyesap _cocktail_nya. Ketika cairan itu turun ke tenggorokannya, ia menyadari bahwa cocktail tersebut mengandung alkohol. Audrey berdeham sedikit dan tersenyum kecil.

"Seperti yang sudah saya katakan sebelumnya, _my Lord_, saya juga tengah melakukan hal yang sama dalam skala yang lebih kecil," ujar Audrey.

Alexander mengangkat kedua bahunya seraya tersenyum. Ia melangkah pelan ke arah Audrey bagaikan seekor macan yang mengintai mangsanya. Audrey tersenyum gugup seraya mengambil langkah mundur perlahan. Audrey tahu ini bukan pertanda yang baik. Selangkah lebih dekat lagi, ia akan habis.

"_My Lady_, bukankah ini malam yang indah?" ujar Alexander dengan suara rendah.

Ia menengadahkan gelasnya. Audrey menjungkit alisnya ke atas, heran.

"_Cheers_?"

Audrey menatap Alexander, ragu. Namun, pada akhirnya gelas mereka berdenting dan mereka berdua menikmati minuman masing-masing. Audrey pun memaksakan dirinya untuk menelan cairan yang ternyata mengandung alkohol tersebut. Ia memang sejak dulu tidak tahan alkohol, walau hanya sedikit…

"_My Lady?_"

Audrey tersenyum lemah, merasakan dunianya berputar-putar, kepalanya terasa ringan, tubuhnya serasa terbang. Ia juga mulai bisa merasakan kulitnya memanas. Audrey menumpu dirinya dengan salah satu tangan yang beristirahat di peti senjata tersebut.

"_Oh my,_ sepertinya _cocktail_ itu mengandung alkohol…?" ujar Alexander dengan nada terkejut yang dibuat-buat.

Kedua lengan Alexander melingkar di sekitar tubuh Audrey. Audrey sendiri yang sudah merasa seperti terbang ke angkasa merasakan tubuhnya bersandar pada sesuatu yang hangat. Karena tidak bisa membedakan antara cengkraman serigala dan rengkuhan malaikat, Audrey membiarkan dirinya hanyut dalam pelukan Alexander.

Ujung bibir Alexender tertarik ke atas, tanda ia puas. Ia meletakkan gelas kristalnya dan menuntun Audrey menuju sofa yang ada diruangan tersebut. [aku yakin jaman dulu namanya bukan sofa, tapi… apa ya?]

Tangan Alexander mengusap-usap lengan Audrey sebelum pada akhirnya beristirahat di lekukan pinggang Audrey. Nafasnya yang panas beradu dengan telinga sensitif Audrey. Sentuhannya yang dingin bagaikan es yang membekukan kulit Audrey yang memanas bagaikan bara api.

Gairah mereka berdua tersulut. Bibir Alexander menjelajahi tulang klavikula Audrey yang menonjol. Audrey, yang masih berada di langit ke tujuh hanya bisa melenguh pasrah. Matanya terpejam menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan ringan namun membara dari Alexander.

"_S-Se_..Sebastian…."

Alexander sedikit terperanjat mendengar nama yang didesahkan oleh Audrey bukanlah namanya.

"_My Lady_…?"

Sebuah sentakan menyentak Audrey dari dalam. Matanya langsung membelalak dan melihat bahwa yang sedang merengkuhnya bukanlah Sebastian. Yang sedang menyentuhnya dengan cara yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya bukanlah Sebastian…..

Dengan kepala yang sedikit pusing ia mendorong Alexander agar menjauh dari tubuhnya. KIni ia merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri. Kini kulitnya tercium seperti alkohol, di gaunnya pun menggelayut aroma Alexander yang kini membuatnya mual.

"Ini adalah sebuah kesalahan, _my Lord_…." ucap Audrey dengan nafas yang terasa berat.  
>"Ini karena Sebastian ya?"<p>

Untuk kesekian kalinya, mata Audrey membelalak ekstrim. Ia langsung mendorong Alexander jauh dari tubuhnya.

"Pasti dia yang tadi berdansa denganmu,"

Audrey menggeleng cepat. Namun, karena ia menggeleng terlalu cepat, ia malah merasa pusing.

"Anggap saja aku ini 'Sebastian' lalu kita bisa melalui malam yang indah ini," rayu Alexander.

Tangan Alexander berusaha meraih tangan Audrey, namun malah disentak oleh Audrey.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" teriak Audrey dengan perasaan jijik, takut dan _ngeri_.

Percuma saja, Alexander telah menarik Audrey dalam rengkuhannya dan kembali menciumi senti demi senti kulit Audrey yang tidak tertutup oleh pakaian.

"SEBASTIAN!" jerit Audrey.

_Chapter 4,  
>End.<em>

_*dibunuh massa*_

Pidato seorang author:

Yak, saya telah kembali dari hiatus geje. Btw, happy new year ppl! XD Liburan kemaren, gw balik ke kota asal gw (suatu kota di Kalimantan Timur ^^) tapi, gw lupa bawa flashdisk dan kebetulan komputer di rumah gw yang disana masih pake Ms. Word 2003 *facepalm* jadi, sekarang baru update. Memang lama. Sebenernya proses edit yang lama #dilemaseorangperfeksionis *plak* eniwei, ini udah selesai sampe chapter lima kok. Soal panjang cerita ini bakal nyampe berapa, di perkirakan nyampe 15 ato 20 gitu deh~ atau mungkin lebih? ehehehehe~

Sebby mesum? Malah si Alexander[OC] yang mesum... Untuk Sebby mesum... tunggu aja nanti *senyum pervert* Soal Daniel si instruktur dansa yang rada2 bikin geli itu [jujur, saya merinding bayangin sosok si Daniel itu. Ganteng sih, tapi...] dia cuma nebeng muncul beberapa episode, gg bakal muncul lagi. **Thanks for the lovely reviewers out there! Mwacks!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: All the Kuroshitsuji casts are belong to Yana Toboso. I only own the plot and the OCs.

**Warning:** What should I put for warning this time? *sigh*

"SEBASTIAN!" jerit Audrey.

Langsung saja, jendela ruangan tersebut pecah dan muncul sesosok hitam dengan sepasang mata merah yang berkilat dengan nafsu untuk membunuh.

"Apa-apaan ini?" teriak Alexander murka.  
>"Jauhkan tangan kotormu dari <em>young Mistress<em>…"

Sebastian berjalan dengan langkah anggun namun terlihat mematikan menuju arah Alexander. Kedua matanya yang berkilat nafsu untuk membunuh memandang Alexander rendah seolah-olah Alexander adalah organisme hina yang harus dimusnahkan. Dihancurkan sehingga tidak bersisa dari muka bumi ini. Alexander yang ditatap seperti itu hanya bisa menatap balik dengan segala keberanian yang ia miliki.

"Jika anda tidak keberatan, _my Lord_, jauhkan tangan anda dari _young lady_ ini,"

Alexander menjungkit alisnya tinggi-tinggi, membuat tatapan menantang ke arah sosok yang memandangnya rendah dan hina. Sebastian menyunggingkan seringainya yang mempesona namun berbahaya. Ia menarik beberapa pisau makan dari balik jasnya dan menghunuskan pisau tersebut ke depan wajah Alexander.

"Jika anda tidak ingin saya mengukir ulang wajah anda, sebaiknya anda lakukan sesuai dengan permintaan saya,"

"Atas nama Ratu, Anda ditangkap karena menyelundupkan senjata api!" seru Audrey.

Sebastian mengeluarkan sebuah surat tangkapan yang telah ditanda tangani oleh Ratu sendiri dan memberikan surat tersebut ke Alexander.

"Apa-apaan ini?" ulang Alexander, lebih keras dan putus asa.  
>"Apa yang kau tunggu? Bawa aku pergi dari tempat memuakkan ini!"<p>

Dengan satu gerakan gesit, Audrey telah berada di dalam rengkuhan kokoh Sebastian. Sebastian bergerak dalam kecepatan bayangan. Kini, Alexander hanya menatap ruang hampa. Beberapa saat kemudian Carlos, ayahnya, datang dan terkejut melihat pecahan kaca yang tersebar di lantai ruang kerjanya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Alexander menyerahkan surat tangkapan atas dirinya terhadap ayahnya. Ia tidak berani menghadap mata ayahnya.

Sementara itu, tak jauh dari ruangan kerja tersebut—tepatnya di atas atap—Sebastian melepas rengkuhannya terhadap Audrey. Ia mempelajari ekspresi kosong Audrey yang menandakan bahwa kondisi gadis di depannya itu masih terkejut. Perlahan, ia bisa melihat butiran-butiran air mata yang menetes dari kedua bola mata kelam gadis itu.

Air mata itu menuruni pipi Audrey yang merona karena masih ada sisa-sisa rasa malu dan alkohol disana. Audrey benar-benar merasa kotor dan jijik. Harga dirinya sebagai wanita menguap begitu saja. Bagaimana bisa ia begitu mudah digiring ke dalam kandang singa? Kedua bahunya mulai bergetar dengan interval yang tidak beraturan. Dadanya naik turun, menandakan ia berusaha untuk bernafas seperti biasa.

"S-Sebastian…. Aku…."

Sebastian mengangguk mengerti, ia melepaskan jasnya dan melampirkan jasnya itu ke bahu Audrey yang masih bergetar. Dengan segera, ia mengangkat Audrey dengan gaya bridal menuju mansion Phantomhive. Audrey masih saja terisak perlahan di dalam pelukan Sebastian yang aman. Sebastian sendiri bisa merasakan bahwa air mata dan keringat Audrey mulai mengotori jasnya—bukan berarti ia keberatan.

Mereka berdua masuk melalui jendela kamar Audrey. Sebastian meletakkan Audrey di atas tempat tidur dengan lembut seolah-olah Audrey adalah sebuah boneka porselen yang rapuh.

"Akan saya panggilkan Maylene untuk membantu anda," ujar Sebastian.

Suara Sebastian berdesir begitu lembut di telinga Audrey. Audrey menarik lengan Sebastian sebagai tanda ia tidak ingin Sebastian pergi. Sebastian mengangkat salah satu alisnya dan menatap Audrey.

Audrey membalas tatapan Sebastian. Kedua matanya yang sembab, pipinya yang merah, bibirnya yang masih bergetar, nafasnya yang masih belum teratur…. Jika begini, Sebastian tidak akan ingat sosok gadis galak dan judes yang ia temui beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Tidak apa-apa, panggilkan Maylene.." gumam Audrey dengan suara parau.

Kira-kira satu jam kemudian, setelah Audrey selesai berbenah diri, Sebastian masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk mengecek apakah semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Young Mistress, apakah semua baik-baik saja?" tanya Sebastian.

Audrey mengangguk kecil. Sebastian akan beranjak meninggalkan kamar _young mistress_nya itu jika tidak ada cengkraman kecil di ujung _tailcoat_nya. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati jemari _young mistress_nya itu terkait pada ujung _tailcoat_nya.

"_Yes, my Lady_?" ujar Sebastian dengan suara rendah.

Audrey menyingkirkan harga dirinya yang tinggi, berusaha menahan agar pipinya tidak berubah menjadi warna merah tua.

"Tunggulah…. Sampai aku tertidur," bisik Audrey lemah.

Esok paginya, sinar matahari menerobos tirai kamar Audrey dengan paksa. Audrey membalik tubuhnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dalam selimut. Tubuhnya meringkuk nyaman di balik selimut. Sebuah kebiasaannya sejak kecil. Tentu, soal kebiasaan ini tidak ada yang tahu. Ia sering merasa tidak aman dan ketakutan sejak peristiwa kebakaran itu. Apalagi, sejak ia diurus Pamannya, tidak ada yang menenangkannya ketika ia ketakutan.

Sementara itu, di ruang kerja mansion Phantomhive, Ciel duduk di kursi kebesarannya dengan senyum puas terplester di wajah. Entah apa yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum selebar itu. Apapun itu, pastilah itu adalah sesuatu yang bagus. Pintu ruang kerja itu terbuka dan Sebastian masuk ke dalam membawakan teh pagi hari untuk tuannya. Ia menuangkan teh tersebut ke cangkir porselen Cina milik Ciel dan terlihat asap yang mengepul dari cairan tersebut.

Ciel melirik sekilas ke arah Sebastian. _Butler_nya yang begitu setia mengabdi dan bersikeras untuk tetap berada di dalam sosok seorang pria muda. Ciel masih tidak terima karena sosok butler setianya ini tidak bertambah tua seiring berjalannya waktu. _Dasar iblis genit_, pikir Ciel. Sebastian memilih untuk terlihat seperti seorang pria muda selama ini. Membuat Ciel _agak_ iri.

"Anda terlihat begitu senang pagi ini, _my lord_. Bolehkah saya tahu mengapa?" tanya Sebastian.

Ciel menyesap tehnya nikmat. Ia menyodorkan surat dari Ratu yang pagi ini baru saja ia terima.

Sebastian menatap Ciel heran. "_May I, my Lord?_" tanya Sebastian. Ciel mengangguk. Dengan ragu, Sebastian meraih surat dari Ratu tersebut dan membaca isi surat tersebut. Kalimat per kalimat, sampai akhirnya ia mengerti isi surat itu.

"Sepertinya kau dan Audrey akan menjadi satu tim yang hebat," gumam Ciel.

Sebastian tersenyum bangga atas pujian dari majikannya yang langka itu. Ciel menyodorkan koran tersebut ke arah Sebastian, menyuruh Sebastian untuk membacanya. Dengan enggan, ia menerima koran tersebut dan membacanya dengan cepat. Ia menyerahkan koran tersebut ke majikannya.

Ciel masih menikmati tehnya dan seraya menatap Sebastian dengan tajam.

"Sebastian, harus kuperingatkan kepadamu…. Jangan macam-macam terhadap adikku,"  
>"Seloyal apapun saya kepada Anda, <em>my Lord<em>, soal itu…. Saya tidak bisa menjamin,"

Sebastian tersenyum menyeringai. Mungkin karena kontraknya dengan Ciel sudah terlewat lama, kekuatan kontrak absolut tersebut melemah sehingga iblis di depannya ini bisa melawan. Tapi, Ciel tidak terlalu peduli. Karena kini adiknya adalah tanggung jawabnya. Ia akan mencarikan seseorang untuk dijodohkan ke adiknya.

Ciel mendengus. "Terserah kau saja,".

Sebastian berjalan ke arah kamar Audrey untuk membangunkan young lady itu. Memang hari masih pagi, tapi bangun terlalu siang itu tidak baik apalagi untuk seorang lady. Kali ini, ia sendirian. Tidak seperti kemarin, membawa Richard untuk membangunkan Audrey.

Ketika masuk ke dalam kamar Audrey, ia heran karena di tempat tidur Audrey ada sebuah gundukan asing. Ia tersenyum geli. Ia berjalan ke arah Audrey untuk membangunkannya. Ia membuka tirai kamar Audrey seraya menggumamkan selamat pagi.

Gundukan tersebut menggeliat. Audrey mengintip sedikit dari dalam selimutnya lalu membalik tubuhnya.

"Young mistress, anda akan melewatkan makan pagi," ujar Sebastian.

Audrey menampakan wajahnya. Wajahnya tampak begitu kusut dan pucat. Matanya bengkak dan begitu kuyu, ia juga melihat bekas air mata yang mengering. Audrey terlihat begitu ketakutan dan lemah. Mungkin ia masih syok atas kejadian kemarin malam. Sebastian mempelajari air muka young mistressnya lalu menghela nafas.

Belum pernah ia merasakan suatu perasaan ingin melindungi. Memang, biasanya ia selalu melindungi Ciel dalam bertugas. Tapi,perasaan yang kali ini muncul karena ia merasa sosok di depannya hanyalah seorang gadis yang berpura-pura kuat. Di dalam dirinya ada satu dorongan kuat agar ia bisa memeluk gadis di depannya agar setidaknya gadis itu tahu ia tidak sendirian.

Ia berusaha mengontrol emosinya.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Audrey dengan suara parau.

Sebastian tersenyum. Masih saja bisa berkata seperti itu, pikir Sebastian. Berpura-pura kuat padahal sebenarnya lemah.

"Anda ingin saya bawakan sarapan?" tanya Sebastian lembut.

Audrey terkejut mendengar suara Sebastian yang lembut. Selama beberapa hari ia mengenal Sebastian, ia hanya menganggap Sebastian hanyalah setengah butler-setengah iblis yang mesum. Suara Sebastian terdengar begitu lembut seolah-olah menawarkan perlindungan. Jujur saja, ia menyukai sisi lembut Sebastian. Bukan sisi yang selama ini ia lihat.

_The hell with Sebastian's unexpectedly gentle side,_ Audrey tidak akan mengakuinya.

"_Breakfast sounds good,"_ bisik Audrey.

"_Yes, my Lady,_"

_Meow._

Suara kucing tersebut menangkap perhatian Audrey. Hari sudah sore dan ia tidak mau menghabiskan sepanjang hari di dalam mansion yang suram itu. Karena kehabisan ide tentang apa yang ia harus lakukan untuk melewati sore, ia berjalan mengelilingi mansion Phantomhive. Namun, suara kucing yang samar-samar itu menangkap perhatiannya.

_Meow._

Ha! Suara kucing itu semakin jelas. Audrey terus berjalan mengikuti instingnya.

_Meow._

_Meow~~._

Akhirnya, ia melihat seorang pria dengan setelan lengkap butler sedang bermain dengan seekor kucing hitam. Pria itu tak lain adalah Sebastian. Audrey mengendap-endap di belakang Sebastian, memperhatikan setiap langkahnya agar tidak terdengar oleh iblis berambut _ebony_ tersebut.

Ia bisa mendengar desahan puas dari Sebastian ketika jari-jarinya memainkan telapak kaki kucing hitam tersebut. Audrey tetap berdiri di tempatnya seraya memperhatikan butler itu sibuk dengan kucing hitam tersebut. Tentu saja kucing adalah _sesuatu_ yang haram untuk di bawa ke dalam mansion karena Ciel alergi kucing.

Berlawanan dengan Ciel, Audrey sangat menyukai kucing—walaupun Paman Franklin tidak memperbolehkan dirinya memelihara kucing.

"Young Mistress, tidak baik menguntit orang seperti itu," ujar Sebastian.

Audrey tersentak. Mendadak wajahnya memanas karena ia ketahuan mengawasi Sebastian. Yang ia lakukan bukanlah menguntit dan jauh dari tindakan menguntit. Ia mengerutkan dahinya dan mendekati Sebastian.

"Aku tidak menguntit," ujar Audrey dingin.

Sebastian terkekeh kecil. Ia terus saja memainkan kucing hitam tersebut tanpa memperhatikan _young mistress_nya yang terus mengawasi kegiatan menyenangkan yang sedang ia lakukan.

"Anda suka kucing, _young mistress_?" tanya Sebastian.

Audrey sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Ia tidak menyangka butler yang ternyata iblis mesum itu akan bertanya.

"Hm," Audrey bergumam tidak jelas.

Sebastian mengambil pandangan sekilas dengan ujung matanya. Ia menyodorkan kucing tersebut ke Audrey. Audrey menatap kucing tersebut sejenak, lalu ia langsung memangku kucing hitam tersebut. Ia mengelus bulu kucing yang halus itu dan sesekali bermain dengan telinga kucing tersebut.

"Hey, Sebastian," ujar Audrey, pandangannya beralih ke sisi wajah Sebastian.  
>"<em>Yes, my Lady<em>?" Sebastian mengembalikan tatapan Audrey.

Wajah Audrey, entah mengapa, kembali memanas. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke kucing yang ia pangku tersebut. Kucing tersebut mendegkur senang dibawah belaian Audrey. Audrey menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mengapa untuk mengatakan dua kata yang simpel menjadi begitu sulit? Lidahnya terasa kelu dan ia bisa merasakan telapak tangannya mulai berkeringat.

"Terima kasih soal yang kemarin," ujar Audrey.

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Audrey langsung menjauhkan kucing yang ia pangku dan langsung berdiri. Kucing tersebut yang terkejut karena gerakan tiba-tiba Audrey mengeong kesal. Sebastian sendiri, hampir tidak bisa percaya apa yang barusan ia dengar. _His prideful young mistress expresses her gratitude over a simple act_.

Namun, satu hal yang membuatnya lebih terkejut. Jantungnya, yang tersembunyi di dalam selongsong tubuh manusianya, memompa darah lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Sebelum Audrey bisa meninggalkan tempat persembunyian kucing kesayangan Sebastian, Sebastian langsung berdiri tegak dan mencegat pergelangan tangan Audrey. Bagian kulit yang disentuh Sebastian terasa membakar, ia bisa saja langsung menepis tangan lancang Sebastian. Namun, mengapa ia tidak menepisnya langsung?

"_My Lady,_" bisik Sebastian dengan suaranya yang dalam dan _husky_.

Satu tarikan yang sedikit memaksa bisa langsung membuat Audrey berada di dalam rengkuhannya yang kokoh. Ia membenamkan kepala Audrey ke dadanya. Entah perasaan apa yang memenuhi kepalanya saat ini, yang pasti ia menginginkan agar gadis berumur dua puluh satu tahun itu di dalam pelukannya.

"Saya benar-benar lega ketika saya tahu Anda baik-baik saja," bisik Sebastian.

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka berdua, Ciel mengawasi peristiwa tersebut sambil berusaha keras menahan bersin. Bukan hanya menahan bersin, ia juga repot untuk mendiamkan Richard yang tidak bisa diam.

Ciel dengan hati yang 'panas' mengawasi Audrey dan Sebastian. Ciel menghela nafas lega begitu Sebastian melepaskan pelukannya. Namun, perasaan lega tersebut tidak bertahan lama, begitu melepaskan pelukannya, Sebastian malah melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Audrey. Sang butler mesum, begitulah Ciel menganggapnya saat ini, menyetarakan kepalanya dengan kepala Audrey.

Jarak mereka begitu dekat dan membuat Ciel tidak tahan lagi.

"Cih,"

Dengan begitulah, Ciel membiarkan Richard berlari ke arah Audrey.

Audrey yang mendengar suara tawa khas Richard langsung mendorong Sebastian. Ia tersenyum ke arah Richard yang berlari dengan agak terseok-seok karena keseimbangannya belum sempurna.

"Richard!"

Sebastian memasang senyum kecut ke arah dinding tempat Ciel bersembunyi. Beberapa detik kemudian, benar saja Ciel muncul dengan tampang kesal.

"Tempat apa ini? Tempat ini membuatku ingin bersin terus-terusan!" keluh Ciel.  
>"<em>Well, young master,<em> ini tempat dimana kucing-kucing liar berkeliaran. Saya sudah mengusir mereka namun mereka terus berdatangan," jawab Sebastian santai.

Ciel melirik tajam ke arah Sebastian.

"Oh, begitu ya?"

Sebastian memasang senyum hampanya.

Malam itu, Sebastian berlutut dengan tangan di dada di depan meja kerja Ciel. Ciel mengetukkan jarinya ke permukaan mejanya. Ia menatap Sebastian tajam dan garang. Orb _royal blue_ milik Ciel berkilau marah dalam kegelapan. Walaupun sinar bulan telah menyeruak masuk, sebagian besar ruangan kerja Ciel tetap gelap gulita.

Satu-satunya tempat yang mendapat sinar bulan hanyalah meja kerjanya dan tempat Sebastian berlutu. Kini ruangan terasa begitu menghakimi Sebastian.

"Lucifer Damien Michaelis," Ciel menekankan setiap kata-katanya.  
>"<em>Yes, my Lord,<em>"  
>"<em>Do you know why I summoned you here?<em>" tanya Ciel.  
>"<em>As matter in fact, I do,<em>"  
>"<em>You know that what you did earlier this evening was unpleasant for me,<em>"

Sebastian menundukkan kepalanya.

"_I apologize for that, my Lord,_"

Ciel memicingkan matanya dan menatap Sebastian seolah-olah matanya adalah sepasang mata pisau yang tajam.

"_Your act this evening was unforgivable,_" ujar Ciel.  
>"<em>I don't wish to see that kind of act in the future,<em>"  
>"<em>I can't guarantee you that much, my Lord,<em>"

Ciel menjungkit alisnya tinggi-tinggi. Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke arah Sebastian. Ciel mengangkat tangannya tinggi dan….

PLAK.

"_I said, I don't wish to see that kind of act in the future,_" Ciel meninggikan suaranya.  
>"<em>I'm sorry, my Lord. I'm still standing with my previous answer,<em>"

PLAK.

"_That's an order, Sebastian, not a request!_"

Ciel melepas _eyepatch_nya. Mata Ciel yang terdapat segel kontrak antara mereka berdua menyala.

"_I don't want to see that kind of act again in the future, Sebastian. That's an order!_"

Sebastian bisa merasakan rasa panas yang begitu menyiksa di punggung tangannya dimana segel kontraknya dengan para Phantomhive terukir. Rasa panas tersebut memaksa Sebastian untuk menuruti permintaan Ciel, namun ia tidak mau menuruti perintah tuannya tersebut. Untuk perintah yang satu itu, ia tidak akan mematuhinya. Untuk satu permintaan itu saja….

"AARGGH!" Sebastian mengerang kesakitan, ia merejam tangannya yang kesakitan dengan tangan satunya.

Ciel tersenyum puas.

"_Sebastian, I order you….. HMPH!_"

Sebastian kini berada di belakang Ciel dengan tangan kiri mengunci kedua tangan Ciel di belakang dan tangan kanan menutupi mulut Ciel. Sebastian, yang menahan sakit, berbisik di telinga Ciel, "_No, my Lord,_".

Orb krimson Sebastian berkilat-kilat dengan tekad.

"_HMPH!_"  
>"ARGH!"<p>

Sebastian pun terjatuh. Ia memegangi tangannya yang kesakitan.

"_Fine! Do whatever you want, idiot. You do aware of the fact that Audrey will be betrothed by someone else. And whoever the man is, he won't be you,_"

Ciel memasang _eyepatch_nya kembali dan meninggalkan Sebastian yang ambruk di ruang kerjanya itu. Nafas Sebastian masih memburu dan keringatan bercucuran di pelipisnya. Sebastian menarik sebuah _smirk._

"_Thank you, my Lord,"_ bisik Sebastian, memejamkan mata.

-to be continued-

Bloopers!

Ciel melirik tajam ke arah Sebastian.

"Oh, begitu ya?"

Sebastian menautkan alisnya dan mengkonfrontasi Ciel.

"Iya, gitu! Kenapa? Gak boleh? Gak terima? Terus, salah gue gitu? Salah bapak gue?"

Author: NASKAHNYA GAK GITU, DODOL!

a/n:

/le sobs/ akhirnyaaa selesai di edit chapter yang ini TT TT

Huhuhuhu, Cielnya jahat *langsung dipelototin* tapi sebenernya niatnya Ciel baik kok ^^ tapi tetep aja jahat ya gak? Nampar Sebastian dua kali, bikin Sebastian gak berdaya gitu…. *sigh* Review, please! Boleh minta seenggaknya lima review buat chapter ini? Gak banyak kan? Jangan salah lho, justru review itu yang bikin seorang author lebih semangat menulis. APalagi kalo reviewnya sarat dengan kritik dan saran #sayaberceramah *plak* Kedengaran cheesy sih, tapi itu kenyatan lho, believe it or not. Ya setidaknya begitulah pengalaman saya dalam menulis fanfiction selama tiga tahun terakhir ini. review ya? Ya? Ya? ^^

Listening to: Infinite – Be Mine  
>Eating: some random biscuit I found XD<br>Drinking: Water. Lol.


	7. 6th

**Disclaimer**: All the Kuroshitsuji casts belong to Yana Toboso. I only own the plot and the OCs.

**Warning:** What should I put for warning this time? *sigh*

Ciel menutup pintu ruang kerjanya. Ia menghela nafas. Ia tahu bahwa Sebastian masih ada di dalam, menahan kesakitan yang ia sengaja timbulkan. Mengapa Sebastian begitu berkeras hati untuk menolak perintahnya dan menerima kesakitan yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan? Apakah ia benar-benar me—ah, Ciel pun tidak berani menyelesaikan kata tersebut.

Kata tersebut, sebuah kata yang sebenarnya remeh. Namun, kata tersebut memiliki arti yang besar dan peranan yang luar biasa. Tidak. Tidak mungkin Sebastian benar-benar seserius _itu_ terhadap Audrey. Ia tidak mau jika nanti Audrey sudah mengiyakan Sebastian, namun ternyata Sebastian tidak serius…. _Things could get ugly_.

Lagipula, _demons cannot love. They only lust for each other._

"Sebastian, kali ini kau benar-benar…."

"Ini untukmu," ujar Ciel.

Audrey mengerutkan keningnya, heran. Surat dari Ratu?

"Apa ini misi?" tanya Audrey.  
>"Mungkin. Entahlah. Aku sendiri belum membukanya," ujar Ciel.<p>

Audrey melirik Ciel curiga dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan.

"Mana Sebastian?" tanya Audrey.

Hati Ciel sedikit mencelos. Jangan bilang kalau adiknya ini….

"Di kamarnya mungkin. Jangan harap aku akan memberi tahumu dimana kamarnya,"

Audrey mengangkat kedua bahunya. Pelan-pelan, ia membuka surat dari Ratu tersebut. Ia membaca keseluruhannya yang ternyata isinya adalah rasa terima kasih dari sang Ratu.

"Bukan hanya itu," ujar Ciel, menyerahkan satu amplop lagi.  
>( Use Shift + Enter for Single Line Breaks )"Kau bisa mewakiliku dalam acara itu, 'kan?" pinta Ciel.<p>

Audrey membaca undangan tersebut.

"Kau bisa pergi dengan Sebastian. Sang Ratu ingin lebih mengenal dirimu, bukan hanya _Queen's Watchdog, _tapi _The Queen's Spider will be there as well_," jelas Ciel.  
>"<em>This kind of stuff is not my thing,"<em>  
>"<em>Get use to it,<em>"

Audrey menghela nafas. Ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa kakaknya begitu pemaksaan. Pasti Sebastian sangat kerepotan dengan hal ini.

"Dan satu hal lagi…."

Audrey mengangkat kepalanya dari undangan tersebut dan menatap Ciel.

"Malam ini, mansion akan kosong. Hanya ada kau, Richard, dan empat orang lainnya. Pengasuh Richard sakit," ujar Ciel.

Audrey membelalakan matanya. Ia yakin, bahwa apapun yang akan keluar dari mulut Ciel selanjutnya adalah hal yang merepotkan.

"Aku dan Elizabeth akan makan malam di luar. Aku ingin kau dan Sebastian menjaga Richard. Aku kurang bisa mempercayakan Richard ke tiga orang itu," ujar Ciel.

Sejak saat itu, Audrey tidak akan pernah meragukan instingnya lagi.

"Mengapa kau tidak mengajak Richard?" sanggah Audrey.  
>"Jika kau menikah nanti, kau akan mengerti alasannya!" Ciel berusaha mengelak dari argumen yang tidak penting.<br>"Aku butuh mengerti hal itu sekarang agar aku bisa melakukan tugasku, _babysitting_ Richard, dengan baik," Audrey membantah kakaknya.

Simpang empat muncul di pelipis Ciel.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu, jika kau menikah nanti, kau akan mengerti alasannya! Jika kau ingin mengerti, menikah sana!"

Dengan itu, argumen antara Audrey dan Ciel selesai.

"_Lady_ Audrey, waktunya makan malam," ujar Sebastian dari balik pintu kamar Audrey.

Audrey menghela nafas yang panjang. Jika hanya berdua dengan Sebastian—Richard hanyalah tambahan, karena ia masih anak-anak—Audrey merasa terbebani dan agak risih. Mengingat kejadian yang baru saja berlalu, ia merasa bahwa ia memiliki utang pada Sebastian. Kalian pasti mengerti perasaan mengganjal yang ada setiap kali kalian mempunyai hutang, bukan?

Ya, kira-kira seperti itu perasaannya.

Sungguh, Audrey ingin berterima kasih pada Sebastian. Sayangnya, sama seperti Ciel, ia bukan tipe orang yang bisa menunjukkan afeksinya dengan kata-kata.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Audrey duduk di ruang makan yang besar itu sendirian. _Well,_ berdua dengan Sebastian. Namun hanya ia yang makan.

"Hey, Sebastian,"  
>"<em>Yes, my Lady<em>,"  
>"Makanlah bersamaku," bisik Audrey, menyembunyikan rasa malunya.<p>

Sebastian tersenyum menyeringai.

"_My Lady_, saya menghargai niat baik Anda, namun…. Saya adalah iblis. Iblis tidak makan makanan manusia," jelas Sebastian.

Audrey hampir saja membenturkan kepalanya ke meja makan karena ternyata niat baiknya tidak bisa berjalan dengan baik. Dengan cepat, ia memutar otak untuk mencari cara agar ia merasa tidak berhutang pada Sebastian alias membayar hutang tersebut.

"Duduklah," ujar Audrey.  
>"<em>Pardon, my Lady?<em>"  
>"<em>You heard me<em>!"

Sebastian mengulum senyum. Dengan sopan, ia menarik kursi di samping Audrey dan duduk tegak.

"Untuk malam ini saja…. Kau boleh bersikap informal denganku,"

Sebastian mengangkat sebelah alisnya, sebuah perasaan terkejut dan senang terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Namun, langsung saja ia memulihkan _poker face_nya dan mengangguk mengerti.

"Berarti, bolehkah aku memanggilmu Audrey?" tanya Sebastian.

Telinga Audrey memanas. Suara Sebastian perlahan-lahan menyusup ke dalam telinganya dan membuai indra pendengarannya itu. Suara Sebastian menyebutkan namanya tanpa embel-embel '_My Lady_' terdengar begitu…. Tepat? Entahlah kata apa yang cocok menggambarkan perasaan yang ia rasakan ini.

"Audrey…." suara Sebastian begitu tipis dan menyatu dengan udara sehingga Audrey tidak mendengarnya.

Sementara Sebastian mencoba kedua suku kata itu. Kedua suku kata itu terasa begitu tepat dan cocok untuk lidahnya. Memang ini tidak sopan dan _Lord_ Ciel akan menghukumnya dengan hukuman yang tidak terbayangkan jika ia melakukan hal lancang seperti ini…. Namun, jika hati sudah berkata iya, apakah mulut sanggup berkata tidak?

Apalagi, Sebastian adalah iblis yang tidak pernah berbohong.

Mendadak, _shortcake_ yang dibuat Sebastian untuk _dessert_ terasa begitu keras dan menggumpal di tenggorokannya. Dengan susah payah, Audrey menelan gumpalan tersebut.

"Jika itu maumu," jawab Audrey, masih penuh dengan harga diri.

Sebastian tersenyum puas. Masih dengan senyum lebar yang terplester di wajahnya, ia mengamati Audrey menikmati makanan penutupnya. Merasa diamati—apalagi oleh seorang iblis yang memiliki sepasang orb merah yang _enticing_—Audrey langsung menjadi kikuk. Krim dari _shortcake_ itu tanpa sengaja tertinggal di ujung bibirnya.

Sebastian tersenyum tipis melihat kecanggungan Audrey malam ini. Ia menjulurkan tangannya ke wajah Audrey dan mengusap krim tersebut. Untuk sepersekian detik, Audrey mematung. Permukaan sarung tangan putih Sebastian menyapu kulitnya terasa begitu halus dan menggelitik.

Sebastian menyukai sensasi yang ia rasakan ketika jarinya secara tidak langsung menyentuh kulit Audrey. Tatapan mata Sebastian mendadak melembut dan menyelami kedua manik mata Audrey yang kelam.

Jantung Audrey berdegup kencang ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata Sebastian yang merah menyala tersebut. Begitu indah namun berbahaya. Sedikit-sedikit, ia menelusuri relief wajah Sebastian yang begitu sempurna bagaikan pahatan dari surga—_as wrong as it sounds since Sebastian is a demon_. Matanya mereguk pemandangan indah tersebut sampai ia menyadari sesuatu..

"Jangan lakukan itu, sarung tanganmu nanti kotor," ketus Audrey, memalingkan wajahnya.

_Again with her pride_, pikir Sebastian. Ia tersenyum maklum dan menarik tangannya kembali. Keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"KYAA!"

Sampai akhirnya teriakan Maylene yang bisa didengar dari radius 100km itu terdengar.

"Ada baiknya jika aku memeriksa itu," ujar Sebastian.

Audrey mengangguk dengan setengah hati. Ia menarik nafas lega dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di depan jantungnya yang hampir meledak ketika Sebastian berada di posisi seperti tadi. Audrey langsung melahap potongan _shortcake_ terakhir dengan cara yang brutal. Sebastian pasti akan mentertawakannya jika ia melihat cara makannya.

Ah, yang penting pria itu tidak disini sekarang.

Ia meninggalkan ruang makan dan menyusuri koridor. Mendadak, ia melihat sekelebat bayangan hitam yang melesat di jendela. Awalnya, Audrey mengasumsikan bayangan itu adalah kucing.

_But, there's no way in hell a cat would be that enormous._

Insting Audrey mengatakan bahwa sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi. Langsung saja, ia kembali ke ruang makan dan mengambil pisau yang tadi ia gunakan untuk makan. Pisau yang masih belepotansaus steaknya yang tadi. Ah, siapa yang peduli? Setidaknya sekarang ia punya senjata.

Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar langkah kaki seseorang yang menuju ke arahnya. Audrey bersembunyi di balik pintu dan bersiap-siap dengan pisaunya. Begitu pintu dibuka, Audrey langsung menyodorkan pisaunya ke arah siapapun yang membuka pintu.

"_Lady_ Audrey!"

Sebastian melotot ke arah pisau makan yang terhunus di depan wajahnya itu. Ia tersenyum ketika mengetahui bahwa Audrey-lah yang memegang pisau itu.

"_I'm glad you're okay, Audrey,_" ujar Sebastian.

Audrey menurunkan pisaunya dan keluar dari balik pintu, "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Sepertinya ada penyusup lancang. Untungnya, kami sempat mengunci semua pintu keluar mansion ini,"

Mata Audrey langsung melebar.

"Richard!"  
>"Sayangnya, <em>young master <em>Richard tidak sempat saya selamatkan,"

Wajah Audrey langsung memucat. Berbagai skenario buruk berlarian di kepalanya. Entah apa yang bisa dilakukan penyusup tersebut terhadap Richard. Berdasarkan kisah hidupnya, penyusup itu bisa saja membakar mansion Phantomhive.

"Tenang, penyusup ini sedang bersembunyi di mansion ini,"

Maylene yang berdiri di atap mansion mengawasi keadaan seluruh mansion. Dengan dua _sniper_ di kedua tangannya, matanya dengan gesit menangkap berbagai bentuk gerakan kecil. Ia memicingkan matanya ketika ia mendengar langkah kaki dibelakangnya. Langsung saja, ia mengarahkan _sniper _itu ke asal suara—yang ternyata hanya tikus kecil. Maylene memutar bola matanya judes melihat makhluk kecil tersebut.

Finnian, dengan mata yang awas, mengelilingi mansion. Suasana malam itu begitu mencekam sehingga langkah kakinya sendiri membuatnya takut. Rasa mengantuk menyerang dirinya namun, dengan cepat ia menyadarkan dirinya bahwa ini adalah tugas antara hidup dan mati.

Bard duduk dengan tenang dibalik tumpukan tepungnya. Hal ini mengingatkan dirinya pada kejadian (kurang lebih) sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Dimana para _circus freaks _mencoba untuk memporak porandakan mansion Phantomhive. _Well,_ pada akhirnya, bom tepungnya lah yang menghancurkan mansion Phantomhive. Yah, setidaknya saat itu, Lord Ciel tidak apa-apa.

Sesosok misterius yang terlihat begitu aneh karena tidak memiliki tangan berjalan diantara semak-semak dengan canggung. Ketika ia merasa aman, ia langsung meringsut di bawah pohon dan memperhatikan balita yang sedang ia peluk. Kini, sosok misterius itu tidak terlihat begitu aneh karena ternyata ia memiliki tangan—yang tadi digunakan untuk memeluk balita itu.

Untungnya, balita pirang itu tidur begitu nyenyak sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa ia tidak berada di kamarnya lagi. Balita pirang itu mewarisi rambut pirang ibunya, dengan gaya rambut seperti ayahnya. Ia benar-benar terlihat seperti versi laki-laki Elizabeth Victorie Middleford.

Sosok itu berjengit ketika merasakan perih di betisnya. Benar saja, ia tergores ranting ketika ia berusaha kabur dari mansion ini. Sekarang, usaha untuk kabur pun percuma karena semua akses keluar dan masuk telah di tutup.

Tidak. Ia tidak bisa gagal sekarang. Ia harus bisa membawa _earl_ dari Phantomhive ini bersamanya.

Pada akhirnya, Audrey harus bersama Sebastian karena Sebastian tidak ingin memunculkan kemungkinan untuk si penyusup menyerang Audrey. Mereka berdua mengelilingi bagian dalam mansion untuk mencari sang tikus.

Setelah kurang lebih setengah jam menjelajahi seluruh mansion, mereka memutuskan untuk mencari di taman. Seolah-olah Sang Penguasa ingin menambah suasana dramatis, awan kelabu mulai berlomba-lomba untuk menghalangi sinar pucat rembulan.

Audrey menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia benar-benar khawatir karena Richard. Penyusup itu membawa Richard. Entah apa yang sudah dilakukan tikus sialan itu terhadap Richard. Audrey tahu pasti, apapun yang akan terjadi pada Richard, Ciel dan Elizabeth tidak akan memaafkan dirinya.

Tidak.

Tidak sekarang.

Tidak ketika ia sudah menemukan saudara kandungya. Audrey masih menggenggam pisau yang tadi. Ia dan Sebastian berjalan beriringan menyusuri taman mansion Phantomhive yang telah ditata sedemikian rupa.

Sebastian mengulum senyum, di neraka suasana seperti ini adalah suasana yang romantis bagi para iblis. Dimana malam terasa begitu dingin dan awan menyelimuti bulan. Adrenalin akan berpacu untuk mendominasi satu sama lain. Sebelum malam romantis itu ditutup dengan gairah panas di….. Yah, kalian tahu sendirilah. Penulis kan tidak perlu menyuapi kalian tentang segala hal yang sudah jelas.

Sayangnya, bagi para manusia, suasana seperti ini bukan suasana yang romantis. Malah jauh dari suasana romantis. Walaupun begitu, ia tetap menyukai pemandangan yang bisa ia nikmati sekarang. Ekspresi panik dan ketakutan Audrey. Dimana beberapa helai rambutnya jatuh ke wajahnya dan pelipisnya berkeringat.

Tiba-tiba, Audrey menghentikan langkahnya. Sebastian mempertajam telinganya. Benar saja, ia mendengar grasak-grusuk gerakan misterius dari balik semak-semak. Dengan hati-hati, Audrey mendekati semak-semak tersebut sambil mengacungkan pisaunya.

Sebastian mendahului Audrey dan menyibak semak-semak tersebut. Benar saja, ia melihat sosok misterius dengan Richard dalam rengkuhannya. Sebastian tersenyum puas ketika ia melihat ketakutan yang membanjiri mata penyusup itu.

Namun, penyusup itu keras kepala. Ia sadar bahwa ia ketahuan. Langsung saja ia menggunakan cara kotor dan licik. Ia mengarahkan pisaunya ke wajah Richard. Mata pisau itu berkilau ketika disentuh oleh cahaya bulan yang pucat.

Wajah Audrey menegang melihat kilauan tersebut—tanda betapa tajamnya mata pisau itu. Penyusup itu tersenyum puas. Sayangnya, bagi Sebastian, penyusup itu tak lebih dari seeokor tikus hina yang bisa ia musnahkan dengan mudahnya.

"Serahkan _young master _sekarang juga," ujar Sebastian.

Penyusup itu menggeleng. Ia menempelkan mata pisau itu ke wajah Richard. Sementara itu, Richard yang sedang tertidur langsung membuka matanya, merasakan sensasi dingin dan mengerikan di wajahnya. Ia menangis.

"Saya tidak bisa menyerahkan anak ini, bukankah anak ini berharga bagi kelanjutan Phantomhive? Saya tidak akan membiarkan Phantomhive terus berjaya!"  
>"<em>How low,<em>" geram Audrey.  
>"Apa itu, <em>young lady<em>? Tsk, _young lady_, tidak sadarkah anda lebih rendah daripada saya? Menjadi _Queen's Watchdog_ di usia muda, bukankah lebih baik anda melayani suami anda di tempat tidur?"

Ujung mata Audrey berkedut sebagai reaksi terhadap hinaan tersebut.

"Apa itu pisau, _my lady?_ ARGH!"

Sebuah tendangan melayang ke wajah penyusup tersebut. Richard yang tidak terbiasa melihat adegan kekerasan tersebut menangis makin keras. Tangisannya begitu menyayat telinga siapapun yang mendengarnya. Bukan hanya itu, seolah-olah bisa merasakan bahwa pria yang merengkuhnya saat ini memiliki niat jahat terhadapnya, Richard meronta-ronta.

Tangisan Richard terdengar ke seluruh penjuru mansion. Para pelayan Phantomhive pun dengan gesit mengepung penyusup lancang tersebut.

"Menyerahlah,"

"Mayatnya telah saya singkirkan," ujar Bard datar.

Sebastian membentuk sebuah seringai dengan bibirnya, "Terima kasih, Bard,"

Sebastian menjilat bibir atasnya. Setidaknya, malam ini ia mendapat camilan kecil. Tidak terlalu mewah, memang. Setidaknya, itu bisa mengenyangkan perutnya untuk satu bulan ke depan. Selama klan Michaelis terikat kontrak dengan keturunan Phantomhive, mereka selalu memakan jiwa para kriminal yang 'dibasmi' oleh para Phantomhive. Kadang bangsawan, kadang hanyalah mafia rendahan.

Mengingat bahwa Audrey tidak terlalu suka melakukan misi, ia pasti akan jarang mendapatkan makanan. Karena itu, cecunguk yang menyusup itu telah memberikan makanan yang cukup. Dengan lilin di tangan kanannya, ia berjalan menuju ruang rekreasi keluarga Phantomhive.

Ketika ia menghampiri sofa ruang tersebut, Audrey sedang tertidur dengan Richard di pangkuannya. Sebastian tersenyum. Ia duduk di samping Audrey dan mengamati Audrey. Relief wajahnya, deru nafasnya yang tipis, rambutnya yang menempel di dahinya karena keringat.

Sebastian mengalihkan tatapannya ke lukisan keluarga Phantomhive di atas perapian. Di lukisan itu terdapat Lord Vincent, Lady Rachel, Master Ciel dan Young Mistress Audrey. Lukisan itu di lukis ketika mereka semua masih menjadi keluarga bahagia—sebelum seorang malaikat gila membakar mansion mereka. Anehnya, lukisan itu selamat.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu yang berat di pundaknya. Ternyata Audrey menyandarkan kepalanya di pundaknya yang kokoh. Ia tersenyum kecil. Ia membelai rambut Audrey yang menempel di wajahnya perlahan. Jika Ciel melihat mereka dalam posisi seperti ini, pasti Ciel akan membunuhnya langsung di tempat.

Sebastian tertawa kecil hingga pundaknya sedikit bergetar, membuat Audrey membuka matanya perlahan dan menyadari bahwa ia sedang bersandar pada Sebastian.

"Se-Sebastian?"

Langsung saja, Audrey langsung mengangkat kepalanya.

"Anda terbangung? Maafkan saya,"

Sebastian berdiri dan mengangkat Richard yang tertidur di pangkuan Audrey.

"Saya akan mengembalikan Richard ke kamarnya. Selamat malam, Audrey," ujar Sebastian dengan suaranya yang rendah.

-to be continued-

Listening to: Before U Go – TVXQ

And I do aware of fact that I can't write an action scene. /sobs

OH YEAH AN UPDATE. Sebenernya udah lama banget bikin chapter ini cuma karena ada beberapa masalah ** yeah jadilah chapter ini. Keep those comments coming, lovelies.. Chapter selanjutnya bakal ada replies! *YAAY* HAHAHAHA. Usul Happy ending nya boleh juga.. Tapi apakah akan saya biarkan iblis dan Audrey ini hidup bahagia? HAHAHAHA. Lihat saja nanti.


	8. 7th

**Disclaimer**: All the Kuroshitsuji casts belong to Yana Toboso. I only own the plot and the OCs.

**Warning:** No warning, guys. It's safe to proceed XD

"Tidak ada yang terjadi selama aku pergi kan?" tanya Ciel keesokan harinya.

Sebastian terdiam.

"Tidak ada," ujar Audrey lancar.

Bagaimanapun, Audrey tetap ingat bahwa Sebastian adalah iblis yang tidak akan berbohong. Karena itu, ia yang akan berbohong. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan Ciel jika insiden kemarin malam diketahui oleh kakaknya yang satu itu. Mungkin dirinya dan Sebastian akan langsung digantung di pohon dan mayat mereka akan dibuang ke sungai. Tubuh mereka berdua akan membeku lalu menjadi makanan ikan dan….

Audrey menghentikan imajinasinya yang mulai keterlaluan itu. Mana mungkin kakaknya itu melakukan hal sejahat itu. Mungkin lebih parah…. Audrey menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir bayangan-bayangan tersebut.

"Bagus," Ciel melirik ke arah Sebastian. "Tentu kau ingat soal undangan dari Ratu kan? Kau akan pergi dengan Sebastian," tukas Ciel.

Audrey diam saja, ia tahu ia tidak bisa membantah permintaan kakaknya yang satu ini. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia keluar dari ruangan kerja kakaknya dengan beban di pundaknya. Sebuah beban baru. Ia tidak pernah mengira ternyata keluarganya adalah _The Queen's Watchdog_. Memangnya _The Queen's Watchdog_ harus selalu datang ke sebuah pesta? Bukankah pekerjaan _watchdog_ adalah membasmi hal-hal yang membuat sang Ratu khawatir?

Ia berjalan menyusuri lorong mansion dengan pikiran yang melayang kemana-mana. Bukannya ia anti-sosial atau apa, tapi ia memang kurang bisa membawa diri di tengah-tengah orang asing. Mungkin ini karena ketika di Italia aku terlalu sibuk mengurung diri di perpustakaan dengan berbagai macam buku, pikir Audrey. Audrey tidak pandai berbasa-basi, ia terlalu pemalu, ia tidak bisa memancing sebuah percakapan…. Ternyata kekuranganku banyak juga, pikirnya lagi.

"_Lady_ Audrey," panggil Sebastian.

Lamunan Audrey langsung berhenti mendengar suara Sebastian yang dalam dan sueksi. Audrey membalik tubuhnya ke arah suara Sebastian, masih dengan wajah yang datar. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dadanya. Entah karena ia merasa berutang pada Sebastian atau karena Sebastian terlihat begitu…. Begitu….. Entahlah! Jantungnya kembali berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya. Mengingat kejadian kemarin malam, kejadian waktu von Arruizzo hampir mengotorinya…. Waktu itu Sebastian merengkuhnya begitu kuat….

"_Lady_ Audrey, apa anda mendengarkan…?"

Tentu saja dengan pertanyaan itu, pikiran Audrey yang dari tadi seenaknya berkeliaran kemana-mana kembali terpelanting. Audrey menatap Sebastian dengan tatapan kosong dan tidak mengerti. Sebastian tertawa kecil.

"Jelas-jelas Anda tidak mendengarkan," tukas Sebastian.

Audrey tersenyum malu, namun dengan cepat senyum malu itu terganti dengan _pokerface_ khas Phantomhive—_it's in her blood_.

"Terima kasih," ujar Sebastian.  
>"Apa?"<br>"Anda sudah menjawab pertanyaan _Lord_ Ciel yang tidak mungkin saya jawab," Sebastian tersenyum, tulus.

Audrey kembali merasakan sensasi aneh di perutnya. Rasanya seperti ada berjuta-juta gajah bersayap kupu-kupu berlomba-lomba untuk mengepakan sayapnya di dalam perutnya. Bukan hanya itu, jantungnya kembali bekerja dengan abnormal. Audrey cepat-cepat membalikan tubuhnya sebelum Sebastian menyadari bahwa wajahnya dinodai oleh rona merah muda yang tipis.

"Hanya itu? Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih,"

Audrey mempercepat langkahnya. Sebastian juga mempercepat langkahnya, menyusul _lady_ di depannya itu. Setelah ia bisa menyusul langkah Audrey, yang ternyata lebih cepat daripada yang ia bayangkan, ia menarik Audrey ke dalam pelukannya. Satu tangan di pinggang sang _lady_, satu tangan di kepala sang _lady_—berusaha membenamkan wajah sang _lady_ ke dadanya. Sebastian mengecup puncak kepala Audrey. Ia benar-benar ingin memiliki gadis yang ada di dalam pelukannya ini.

Sebastian tidak pernah tahu bahwa seorang iblis bisa merasa seperti ini, bukankah perasaan hanya dimiliki kaum manusia?

Audrey terdiam kaku dalam pelukan Sebastian. Ia ingin sekali memberontak, tapi anehnya, ia juga ingin berada di dalam pelukan Sebastian. Audrey memejamkan matanya, menghirup wangi parfum Sebastian yang begitu menghipnotis. Apa yang terjadi ketika sesuatu yang salah terasa begitu benar?

"KYAAA~,"

_Lady_ Elizabeth.

Suara dari sang istri dari kepala keluarga Phantomhive membuat mereka langsung mengambil jarak yang jauh.

Sementara itu, _lady_ Elizabeth masih histeris karena apa yang ia lihat.

"Ahh…. _Young love_," desah Lizzy.  
>"Li-Lizzy! <em>Lady <em>Elizabeth, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!" Audrey langsung menyangkal apapun yang Lizzy lihat tadi.

Sebastian tertawa kecil, puas.

Dengan langkah berat, Audrey dan Sebastian melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke ruang tamu Istana. Ternyata telah duduk seorang pemuda pirang dengan pakaian berwarna ungu gelap di temani—yang mungkin—_butler_nya. Audrey termenung dan ragu untuk sepersekian detik. Apa dia _The Queen's Spider_?

"Oh, Audrey," sebuah suara mengejutkan Audrey.

Ternyata sang Ratu. Langsung saja Audrey membungkukkan tubuhnya begitu melihat sang Ratu. Sang Ratu hanya tersenyum dan menuntun Audrey masuk.

"Ah, kau lebih mirip Vincent," ujar sang Ratu. Tentu saja, kata-kata itu. Pernyataan yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya lebih mirip dengan ayahnya.

Pemuda pirang itu langsung berdiri dan mengarahkan sebuah senyum ke Audrey.

"Alois Trancy," ujarnya.  
>"A—,"<br>"Audrey Felicity Phantomhive, aku tahu," ujar Alois.

Alois berjalan ke arah Audrey dan meraih tangan Audrey dan meletakkan tangan Audrey di depan bibirnya.

"Senang bertemu dengan Anda, _my Lady_," ujar Alois.  
>"<em>The pleasure is mine, Lord <em>Alois," ujar Audrey.

Sore itu, Audrey menghabiskan waktunya bersama Alois dan Ratu. Sang Ratu berkata bahwa mereka berdua harus menghadiri sebuah pesta yang Ratu adakan Minggu malam. Sebuah tolakan halus sudah siap meluncur dari ujung lidahnya tapi, apa yang akan Ciel katakan jika ia menolak undangan dari sang Ratu?

Mungkin saja salah satu imajinasi sadisnya akan menjadi kenyataan.

Sore itu, setiap kali Audrey sedang berbincang dengan sang Ratu, ia bisa merasakan suatu tatapan aneh ke arahnya. Ia yakin benar itu adalah tatapan dari Alois—karena terasa begitu dingin dan seram. Ketika akhirnya Ratu harus pergi karena urusan lain, Audrey juga langsung mohon diri. Namun, tindakannya itu langsung dihalangi Alois.

"_My Lady_, mengapa begitu terburu-buru? Di masa depan kita akan bekerja sama, bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol sejenak?" ujar Alois.

Langsung saja Audrey melotot, campuran kaget dan tidak mau. Sebastian juga langsung memberikan Alois dan Claude—butler Alois—tatapan tidak senang.

"Ah! Alois benar," seru sang Ratu bersemangat.  
>"Kalian harus menghabiskan waktu bersama lebih banyak!" tambah sang Ratu.<br>"Yang Mulia…!"  
>"Tentu saja, Alois benar. Kalian bisa berkeliling di sekitar istana, kalau kalian mau! Sekarang, aku pergi dulu…. Terima kasih kalian sudah mau datang,"<p>

Audrey masih tidak percaya atas apa yang baru saja dikatakan sang Ratu katakan. Apa Yang Mulia baru saja berusaha menjodohkannya dengan Alois?!

Bukannya ia tidak mau menghabiskan waktu bersama Alois, tapi Alois terlihat begitu dingin dan seram—dengan sedikit campuran mesum. Bukan kombinasi orang yang menyenangkan.

Sementara itu, Alois tersenyum lebar.

"Bagaimana jika percakapan ini kita lanjutkan ke kediaman Trancy?" Alois menawarkan dengan senang hati.

Sebastian langsung menjungkit alisnya tinggi-tinggi. Berani juga bocah satu ini, pikir Sebastian. Tanpa kehilangan ketenangannya, Sebastian langsung maju selangkah, "Maaf, _Lady_ Audrey tidak bisa berpergian jauh untuk saat ini," ujar Sebastian—berusaha menyembunyikan nada posesif disetiap suku kata yang meluncur dari bibirnya.

Alois tersenyum menyeringai.

"Sungguh? _My bad_," ujar Alois.

Audrey tersenyum canggung, berusaha menghindar kontak mata dengan Alois—yang menurutnya menyeramkan dan dingin. Sementara itu, Alois memberikan Sebastian tatapan dingin dan meremehkan. Terjadi sedikit _staring contest_ antara Sebastian dan Alois sebelum akhirnya Alois tersenyum meremehkan.

"Tentu, kita bisa berkeliling di sekitar Istana. Aku yakin _Lady_ Audrey belum pernah ke sini sebelumnya," ujar Alois, enteng.  
>"Oh, tentu saja…. Claude dan Sebastian bisa ikut," tambah Alois.<p>

Audrey menghembuskan nafas lega, tentunya dengan sembunyi-sembunyi.

"_Shall we, my Lady_?"

Singkatnya, Alois dan Audrey berjalan di sekitar taman istana. Sudah beberapa kali Alois berusaha menggamit tangan Audrey untungnya, Audrey selalu berhasil menghindar. Dalam hati, Sebastian mengejek usaha Alois yang tidak membuahkan hasil tersebut.

"Aku pernah ke Italia sebelumnya," ujar Alois. Audrey menoleh ke Alois.  
>"Tapi, aku hanya kesana untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan…. Aku belum sempat menikmati suasana disana," tambah Alois.<br>"Ah…. Disana tidak begitu spesial, aku lebih menyukai hidupku disini," ujar Audrey datar.  
>"Sungguh? Ada sesuatu yang spesial disana," ujar Alois, tersenyum menggoda.<br>"Aku kesana dua tahun yang lalu, aku yakin kau masih ada disana…. Andai dulu aku bertemu denganmu, perjalananku kesana akan terasa indah," tambah Alois.

Alois menghentikan langkahnya, ia berdiri di depan Audrey, saling berhadapan. Tangan Alois meraih tangan Audrey lalu mengecup punggung tangannya.

"Andai kita bertemu lebih awal," bisik Alois, nafas hangatnya menyapu punggung tangan Audrey.

Entah sudah berapa kali Sebastian 'membunuh' Alois dalam pikirannya.

"_It wasn't that bad, right?_" tanya Ciel. Audrey merespon pertanyaan tersebut dengan gelengan singkat.  
>"<em>You've met Alois, right?<em>" tanya Ciel lagi. Sekali lagi, Audrey hanya merespon pertanyaan tersebut dengan anggukan singkat.  
>"<em>What do you think of him? He's not a bad person, good looking, well-mannered…<em>" ujar Ciel sedikit terpaksa.

Ketika mereka berdua masih kecil, Alois sering melecehkannya, tentu saja sampai sekarang ia masih menyimpan rasa dendam. Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu, Alois berubah menjadi seorang _gentleman_. Setidaknya begitu yang ia dengar dari gosip yang beredar di kalangan bangsawan.

"_He's a real gentleman,_" jawab Audrey, singkat.

Jangan salah paham, Alois adalah seorang pria yang baik—walaupun agak genit—Sebastian juga genit sih, tapi…

Audrey menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir pikirannya yang mulai melayang kemana-mana. _A lady shouldn't look like she's dazed._

Ciel menatap Audrey datar, mungkin dengan adanya Alois ia tidak perlu terlalu khawatir soal Sebastian. Seperti biasa, Ciel mulai menyusun trik-trik licik—seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. _Some things never changed_. Ciel mengisyaratkan Audrey untuk keluar dari kantornya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Audrey langsung keluar dari kantor kakaknya itu.

"_Lady _Audrey," panggil Sebastian.

Audrey langsung menoleh dan menarik sebuah senyum ramah ke Sebastian. Tidak dinyana, Sebastian terkejut melihat senyum ramah itu. Memang hanyalah sebuah garis tipis yang ditarik oleh sang _Lady_ dan garis tipis itu hanya bertahan selama satu detik, tapi bukankah itu kemajuan? Akhirnya Audrey mau tersenyum untuknya.

_Hell_, mungkin itu senyum pertamanya semenjak ia tinggal disini.

Sebastian mengusir pikiran seperti itu.

Sementara itu, Audrey benar-benar merasa bahwa ia harus mulai banyak tersenyum. Ia tidak mau berakhir seperti Ciel yang selalu menyetel bibirnya menjadi cemberut permanen. Iya tidak mau mendapat kerutan di usia muda selain itu…. Sebastian benar-benar pantas melihat senyumnya lebih sering. Audrey kembali memasang _pokerface_nya dan berjalan ke kamarnya.

Ia langsung duduk di depan mejanya dengan jurnalnya. Sebuah pena terselip diantara jari-jarinya. Singkat kata, ia sedang mengisi jurnalnya.

Apakah yang sang _Lady_ Phantomhive tulis..?

Alasan mengapa Sebastian pantas melihat senyumnya lebih sering (sebuah daftar yang dibuat oleh _Lady_ Audrey Felicity Phantomhive):

Sebastian telah menyelamatkanku dua kali. Dua kali. DUA KALI.

Kerutan tidak terlihat begitu bagus di kulit.

Sebastian sudah sering tersenyum padaku. Walaupun kebanyakan senyum itu sebuah seringai yang agak mesum….

Supaya Sebastian lebih sering tersenyum padaku. Aku suka senyumnya.

Aku menyukai bagaimana jantungku berdegup lebih ken

…_cang ketika melihat senyumnya._

Audrey menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, tidak, tidak. Langsung saja ia mencoret nomor terakhir dari daftarnya. _Too much information_.

Aku menyukai bagaimana jantungku berdegup lebih ken

Audrey menutup jurnalnya dan meletakkan jurnalnya ke dalam lacinya. Tiba-tiba matanya terasa berat, apa mungkin ia kurang tidur semalam? Bukan hanya itu, kepalanya terasa pusing. Audrey berdiri dari meja belajarnya dan mencoba untuk berjalan ke tempat tidurnya.

Kakinya terasa begitu lemas, baru ia berjalan beberapa langkah, ia langsung terduduk di lantai. Masih dengan kedua tangannya, ia menyangga tubuhnya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Pandangannya mengabur, ia mengejapkan matanya berkali-kali untuk memastikan bahwa matanya baik-baik saja.

Percuma, kepalanya makin berat dan ia merasa lemas. Sangat lemas. Seolah-olah seluruh oksigen yang ada di dalam tubuhnya dihisap dengan paksa keluar. Kini Audrey bertumpu pada kedua sikunya yang gemetaran, nafasnya berhembus putus-putus, keringat mulai membasahi pelipisnya..

Perasaan ini sebenarnya familiar. Ia pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya….

Audrey mengejapkan matanya beberapa kali dan ia melihat sesosok serba putih, tinggi dan kurus berjalan mendekatinya yang sudah nyaris pingsan tersebut. Sosok putih itu terlihat begitu aneh, dari bagian torsonya begitu lebar sedangkan kakinya panjang dan ramping. Audrey berusaha keras agar kedua matanya tetap terbuka.

Sosok putih itu sekarang berada di depan Audrey. _Lady_ Phantomhive tersebut mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat siapa sebenarnya sosok putih aneh ini. Sosok itu berjongkok di depannya, mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap ke dalam mata sang _Lady_. Saat itu juga, Audrey langsung kehilangan kesadarannya. Sosok aneh tersebut menangkap sang Lady ketika tubuh sang Lady siap untuk jatuh dan menghantap lantai kayu.

Matanya langsung tidak fokus, nafasnya masih berhembus putus-putus namun sosok itu tidak peduli. Sosok itu menarik sebuah seringai puas melihat sang _Lady_ begitu tidak berdaya. Sosok aneh itu menorehkan kukunya di wajah Audrey hingga meninggalkan bekas merah pudar.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti mengapa Ash memilih untuk menyelamatkanmu…." gumam sosok itu.  
>"Kau terlihat begitu lemah, tidak berguna, dan tidak berdaya…. Apa yang spesial darimu, <em>Lady<em> Audrey?" desisnya.

Pintu Audrey terbuka tanpa suara. Sebastian, berdiri di depan pintu dengan tampang datar.

"Ace," bisik Sebastian.

Ace melepaskan genggamannya dari wajah sang _lady_ dan memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan sayapnya.

"Sebastian, _what a wonderful surprise_," ujar Ace.  
>"<em>How rude<em>, _you didn't even greet Lord Ciel first,_" balas Sebastian, tenang.  
>"Hmph,"<br>"Anda harus merasakan keramahan rumah tangga Phantomhive," tambah Sebastian.

Ace tertawa kencang.

"Apa yang kau tahu, Sebastian? Berhentilah menggangguku. Aku mempunyai urusan yang harus kuselesaikan dengan sang _Lady_,"  
>"Saya tidak bisa membiarkan jika urusan itu harus sampai menyakiti <em>Lady<em> Audrey,"

Ace tertawa lagi.

"Kau punya selera humor yang bagus. Bukankah kau yang menginginkan jiwa gadis ini?"

Sebastian memicingkan matanya.

"Bukankah kita berdua disini karena menginginkan hal yang sama?" ujar Sebastian, sarkastis.

Kedua pria tersebut menatap satu sama lain tajam. Sepasang bola mata merah yang bertemu sepasang bola mata biru safir. Sebuah pertarungan terjadi di dalam kepala mereka masing-masing. Membayangkan bagaimana mereka akan mengalahkan satu sama lain namun tubuh mereka tetap diam dan kaku.

-to be continued-

Jujur saja, saya hampir melupakan ff ini. Pasti banyak yang udah lupa juga orz. Salahkan sekolah /flips everything/ ANYWAY, saya tahu saya sudah janjiin kalo di chapter ini bakal ada balasan komen tapi yang terjadi adalah.. Saya mendadak malas. Sobs. T_T Ntar deh pasti saya balas komen2nya yang manis-manis u_u


End file.
